Tis the Season
by TwilightxHPotterxPJackson
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - December is always a month that is full of Christmas-y, family fun and just because they're vampires, doesn't mean this fact is changed for the Cullens. Engagement rings, Christmas trees, Denali's, snow and Pop-Tarts, this story has it all. Updated daily until Christmas 2012! Written from Bella, Edward and Renesmee's point of view.
1. Presents and Pancakes

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in the books by Stephenie Meyer. I may add some OC's though.**

**My favourite holiday is Christmas so I thought why not write a Christmas FanFic write. I've decided to write a Twilight one all about the build-up to Christmas. It will be written from Bella, Edward and Renesmee's point of view.**

**This is set the year after Bella turned and Renesmee was born - their second Christmas. Renesmee looks 8 but is in fact only slightly older than one.**

**This will be updated every day up to Christmas, but on Christmas Eve (24th) I will also post Christmas Day's chapter as I won't be home on the 25th.**

**Not all of the chapters will be as long as this one (though I just finished the second one and it's longer...), but they won't be ridiculously short either.**

**I'm still up past midnight just so I can start this story now. God, I'm tired...**

**BTW - I got my Christmas tree yesterday! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this little experience.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks so much to my awesome beta MistyWhiteWings. In fact, she's left a little message for you at the bottom...**

'Tis the Season

Chapter One

Presents and Pancakes

Bella's POV

"'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" my gorgeous daughter sung at the top of her voice as she weaved in and out of rooms.

We had come over from our little cottage to the Cullen house and I was putting away some of Renesmee's clothes and pyjamas, as sometimes she falls asleep here and we don't want to wake her.

"Hey Ness," I heard Jake. "Isn't it a little early to be singing Christmas songs?"

"Nope," I heard Renesmee's reply and then her footsteps that sounded like they were headed downstairs.

I looked at the clock (it read 8:00 am) dropped the clothes that I was folding and sprinted into the living room.

My daughter, Edward, Alice, Jake and Jasper were all gathered around the fireplace. "What's going on?" I walked up to them.

"Mummy! I was just about to get you, I was just about to open the first door of my advent calendar!" Renesmee's eyes gleamed. "But I can't seem to find it. Last year it was on the mantel-piece." she frowned.

Instead of a chocolate advent calendar, or a painting one, me and Edward bought her twenty-four fun little presents and put them into tiny stockings labelled 1-24.

"Well," Edward grinned at me. "This year we thought we'd change it a little."

I ran into mine and Edward's room, went down on my knees and grabbed our contraption. I was back in the living room before you could say 'loch-ness monster'.

"Here you go, darling." I handed her the 24 stockings on a long piece of red ribbon.

"Oh my god!" she squealed.

Edward gently took the advent calendar off her, and quickly hung it in loops under the mantel-piece over the fire place.

"This is so cool!" she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, then ran to Edward and repeated the gesture.

"Okay, okay. Now I'm excited. Open number one!" Alice leaped onto the sofa and beckoned for everybody but Renesmee to join her.

We quickly obliged.

Renesmee did a little twirl when she realised we were all looking at her. We all chuckled at her antics.

She giggled a little-girl giggle. It was times like these that we remembered just how young she actually was.

She reached into the '1' stocking and pulled out a small package wrapped in green tissue paper. She tore into it and held up a pink, woollen headband.

She smiled and looked at me and her dad. "Thank you!"

I grinned at her and appeared by her side. "It's to keep your little ears warm when it snows." I slid it on her head, held her by the shoulders and turned her left and right. "Gorgeous"

She thanked me again, and went to thank Edward.

"Ness!" I heard Esme call. "Breakfast!"

Renesmee has finally started to eat human food, it was just easier. I felt weird feeding my daughter blood,so I insisted she try some human food. Her favourite food is chocolate, but she'll eat pretty much anything now. So if she gets hungry, we don't have to go out, we can just run to the kitchen.

She sprinted out the room screaming "Guess what Grandma!"

I chuckled and turned to Edward. "She seems to like it."

He tossed his head back and laughed with me. He ran over and pulled me in for a hug. "Well done for coming up with it." he whispered.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. I felt his lips lightly touch mine but then pull away.

I opened my eyes and pouted. He grinned and tugged me to the kitchen.

Renesmee was sat at the counter, daintily eating syrup-covered pancakes.

"Mummy! Daddy! Guess what! Grandma made my pancakes into Christmas trees!" Renesmee squealed excited.

"That's great, sweetie!" I laughed.

"It's only the first of December." Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Repeat the last word of that sentence." Renesmee instructed.

"Uh...December." Jake said, confused.

"Exactamente." Renesmee grinned.

That night, Renesmee came running into mine and Edward's room. "Mummy. When can we get our Christmas tree?"

"Soon." I promised her. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I picked her up and ran to her bedroom.

Renesmee has gotten into the habit of reading to herself at night, so I kissed her on the forehead and went to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Mummy. Can you stay in my room tonight?"

"Darling, I'll just be across the hall. Me and daddy have some things to do so we won't be going to grandma's house. I promise." I reassured her.

"Ok," she smiled. "Goodnight mummy."

I kissed her on the forehead once more and whispered. "See you in the morning angel."

I walked downstairs to find my love waiting for me.

"Hey. Renesmee's just reading." I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Great. 'I'm a Celebrity Get me Out of Here' is just starting." he grinned, picked me up and chucked me onto the sofa. I grinned, grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of my drabble-fic.**

**There isn't going to be any drama (that I can see yet - that's not definite), just lots of Christmas fun.**

**Not a lot actually happened in this chapter, it was more of an intro.**

**By the way, some of Ness's advent presents will be for adults but come on, Edward is rich - he can pull some strings for his little girl, haha.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**MWW: Hey guys, thanks for reading Cassie's story (and you probably agree with me that it's amazing!) I feel that this story is great for getting people into a christmassy mood and I find it's an introduction that would intrigue me to read on! Like I say this chapter was amazing and I didn't have to correct anything in this chapter :) Well done Cassie and make sure you viewers keep reading! - Misty xxx**

**Please review.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Cassie xxxxx**


	2. Charlie and Chocolate Biscuits

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, but I do own a Twilight duvet, Twilight pillowcases, Twilight blankets, all the Twilight books, all the Twilight films, all the Twilight Illustrated Movie Companions and TONS of Twilight posters. Haha - I'm obsessed.**

**Just to let you know, in my version of Twilight, Ness and Jake never get together (though they never would with Ness this age, but I'm talking about ever). Jake is just her big brother. Sorry to any Ness/Jake shippers, but I just can't imagine Jake getting with his first crush's daughter.**

**So, here's the second instalment of ''Tis the Season'.**

**God, I'm feeling Christmas-y, but what I am doing to myself? Staying up past midnight just so I can post. Wow.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to my beta MistyWhiteWings :D**

Chapter Two

Charlie and Chocolate Biscuits

Edward POV

"Hey Ness," I called to my daughter. I only called my daughter 'Ness' when Bella wasn't around. My wife was currently at Carlisle and Esme's house, discussing 'the Xmas deet's' as Alice called it.

"Yes, daddy?" she came bounding up to me, grinning.

"Do you fancy going over to Grandpa's house?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" she screeched and ran upstairs.

I smiled at her, and ran to get Bella. She was sat in the kitchen with Alice, Esme and Rosalie when I arrived. Ness appeared beside me five seconds later.

"Hello love, you wanna come to your dad's with me and Renesmee?" I asked. I was perfectly capable of taking my daughter to my father-in-law's house by myself, but Charlie still isn't my biggest fan.

"Sure, we haven't seen him for what, four days? A crime." my beautiful wife said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I grinned. I turned to look at Ness, she had put her pink ear-warmer-headband on that she received yesterday, and the grey fingerless arm warmers, with red trim, that she had opened today.

So far, all her advent presents have been linked with keeping warm, as it's supposed to snow quite heavily in a few days.

"Ready to go?" I checked.

"Yep." Ness ran over to my mother and sisters, gave them each a kiss on the cheek and ran out the front door, yelling a farewell to Jacob, who was playing on the PS3 in the living room.

Bella promised that she would catch up on what she missed at the girl meeting later, then grabbed my hand and tugged me towards my Volvo.

Fifteen minutes later, we were pulling into Charlie's driveway.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way!" Ness sang sweetly from the back.

That sounds like Edward's Volvo.I heard Charlie's thoughts come from the house.

Just then, the front door opened and out came Charlie and Sue, grinning broadly.

"Grandpa!" Ness squealed as she leaped out the car door.

Charlie ran down the steps and crouched down, arms stretched out. Ness hurled into them, and Charlie hugged her, laughing. He let her go, straightened up and walked towards me. He gave me a firm hand-shake, then kissed Bella on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug.

"Right," Charlie said, pulling away. "It's freezing out here, let's get in. For once Ness is the only one of us dressed appropriately for the weather." he joked.

Ness grinned, grabbed Sue's hand and ran into the house. I heard her start to talk excitedly about her new advent calendar.

Once we were all inside, and Ness was clutching a biscuit tin full to the brim of chocolate Digestives, Charlie sat us down on the couch with a serious look in his eye. I quickly started picking his mind for his news. The words which kept popping up were 'Sue', which isn't exactly shocking, and 'propose', which is slightly more shocking.

Charlie cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"As you know, me and Sue have been dating for quite a few months now, and I know this is sudden. But, I've asked her to marry me."

I faked a surprised expression, and sneaked a glance at Bella's and Ness' reactions. Bella's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, and Ness' mouth was catching flies.

I quickly realised that neither of my girls had the ability to talk so I spoke up. "We're so happy for you!"

"Yeah," Bella whispered. I know that if she could, she'd be in tears right now. Happy ones. She got up and hugged him. "Congratulations."

"Oh my giddy aunt!" Ness yelled, knowing that what she said would make us laugh. She was right, as me, Bella, Charlie and Sue all started laughing. "Alice is going to have a field day! I can't believe this! We have to start planning!" Ness gave Charlie then Sue a hug and started mumbling to herself. I think I picked up the words 'dress' and 'caterer'. I chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy about this, Charlie has been worrying about telling you ever since he asked me." Sue teased Charlie.

"So," Bella finally recovered. "Let me see it."

Me and Charlie looked confused, but Sue seemed to know what she meant because she held out her left hand.

I rolled my eyes, but I suddenly heard Bella's voice, though her mouth wasn't open. _It's a girl thing._

I came to the conclusion that she had opened her shield.

"That's gorgeous!" Bella said in awe. "Almost as beautiful as mine." she teased.

"Well done, dad." Bella bumped his hip, and I laughed at my wife's actions.

Later that day, I was relaxing in our little cottage with my beautiful wife and daughter, Bella under one arm and Ness sat on my lap.

The opening credits for 'A Miracle on 34th Street' (Ness begged) had just rolled onto the screen when suddenly Renesmee screamed.

"What?!" I panicked, Bella looked at me with worry.

"It's nearly Christmas!" she screamed and buried her head into my shoulder.

Bella and I breathed out with relief and laughed.

Once the movie had ended, the doorbell rang.

Bella opened the door, and wrinkled her cute little nose when she saw who was standing there. "Hey Jake. What are you doing here?"

I walked up behind her, and placed my hand lightly on her shoulder. "It's not like you to make house-calls Jacob, you normally just go to the main house."

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my best friend and her family?" Jacob put his hands on his hips: attempting to look shocked.

Bella narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Fine, I've come to take Ness -" he received a glare from my wife. "Renesmee" he corrected. "ice-skating!"

Bella gasped excitedly. "Can I come?!" she squealed.

"Sure." Jacob grinned excitedly.

"Renesmee!" I walked away from the pair, and called up the stairs.

"Yep-idee-doo-da!" she replied. I heard Bella giggle.

"Wanna go ice-skating?"

A scream erupted from her bedroom. She appeared next to me dressed in winter clothes: "Let's go, shall we?" and with that she skipped out of the house.

An hour later, Ness was clinging to my arm as she stepped onto the ice for the first time.

"Trust me, you'll be a natural!" Bella sang as she danced around the rink.

"Yeah, your mother certainly is." Ice-skating is the only sport that Bella could do without injuring herself: in fact, I'd say she is pretty darn good!

Ness tentatively placed her skate down, and her other foot followed. She wobbled slightly, then let go of my arm.

She skated forward as if she'd been doing it her whole life. "Woohoo!" she screamed. "This is so much fun!"

Bella skated past me and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Come on, baby!"

"Don't call me 'baby'." I heard Ness mumble.

I chuckled and followed my girls as they chased Jacob around the rink.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Stuff actually happened in this chapter, the last chapter was sort of an introduction.**

**I have read tons of FanFics were Charlie and Sue get married, and I have always loved the idea. They will NOT be getting married in this fic as the entire story is in the space of a month, but they are engaged. If enough people ask, I'll write an Outtake of their wedding.**

**Thanks again to my beta MistyWhiteWings for giving me the idea of ice-skating to fill the chapter out more!**

**MWW: I really love this chapter and congrats Charlie and Sue! Well done Cassie, this really will get people into a further Christmas spirit and I can't wait to read on! xxx**

**Please, please, please review.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Cassie xxxx**


	3. Slippers and Singing

**Disclaimer - I don't have any rights to the magical world of Twilight. :( I know...**

**Although, I do own a gorgeous, lacy, black dress from H&M (Henny's), and a white, sparkly snood...haha, that's a funny word.**

**I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Enjoy your read!**

**Thanks to my beta MistyWhiteWings ! She's totally awesome.**

Chapter Three

Slippers and Singing

Renesmee's POV

"Mama!" I screeched, clutching the number 3 advent present. "Mama, mama, MAMA!"

Mummy came running in to daddy's room at granny's house, a startled expression on her face. "Renesmee! What's the matter!?"

I realised that she thought my screaming meant trouble. "Nothing. I just wanted to open my advent calendar, and I didn't want to do it without you." I explained, apologetic for making her panic.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, daddy appeared next to her, chuckling. "Don't make your mother worry so, love."

"Sorry," I grinned and skipped downstairs. I heard my parents laugh, and begin to follow me.

When I reached the living room, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, granny and granddad were all there. Seemingly waiting for us. This is one of the rare times that Jake isn't here.

"C'mon Ness. Open the next one!" Alice said excitedly.

"I still can't believe you didn't make advent stockings for me." Emmett pouted, jokingly.

I laughed freely, and tore open the package that I still held. Mummy and daddy's idea of advent presents was the best ever.

In my hands were pink, knitted ballerina slippers. They were perfect for me!

"Yay!" I squealed, threw off my Uggs and slipped them on. They fit perfectly. Of course. Mummy knew what she was doing.

"I'm so glad you like them." Mummy said happily. I ran over to my amazing parents and hugged them.

"I think she'd love that." Daddy said randomly, but I know him well enough to realise he was answering somebody's thoughts.

"Who'd love what?" Mummy asked.

Daddy just grinned, and I heard grandma yell from the kitchen. "Come to the kitchen, Ness!"

I obliged, still confused. Everybody followed me.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw eggs, flour, sugar, and tons of chocolate. Basically, everything you need to bake a cake.

"I thought you'd like to make brownies!" Grandma grinned.

"Totally!" I screamed, excitedly. I ran to the cupboard and grabbed my apron.

"I want to help." Alice piped up.

"Actually, I have some errands to run." Mummy excused herself. "So, I'll be back in a couple hours, okay?"

I hugged my mum in farewell, and carried on tying my apron.

"Well," Mummy laughed. "I've been dismissed."

"I'll come." Daddy said. He squeezed mummy's hand, and tugging her outside. I heard daddy's Volvo revving, and then leaving the driveway.

I looked around, and the only people left in the room were grandma and Alice. Apparently nobody else fancied baking. Oh well. I love brownies.

Just as I was starting to crack the eggs, Alice ran out of the room. She came back five seconds later, clutching her iPod and speakers. She plugged it into the wall, fiddled about with it for a bit until 'All I want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey came ringing through the speakers.

Me and grandma grinned, and carried on baking. I switched on the electric mixer, so Alice ran to the speakers and turned it up higher. The house was going to explode with noise at this rate. The song switched to 'Do they know it's Christmas' by Band Aid.

"Ooh! I love this song!" I squealed (very loudly). "Though, when you listen to the lyrics, it's a really depressing song."

Grandma and Alice giggled.

I did a little twirl and carried on making the brownies.

Twenty minutes later, mummy came in and wrinkled her nose. "I have to say, those smell disgusting."

I looked over at Alice and saw her mouth. "I know right."

"Well, I think they smell gorgeous." I stuck my finger in the mixture and licked it off. After all, it would only be me or Jake (who doesn't care) eating these. "Mmm."

Mummy shuddered. "How did I eat that stuff."

That night, after mummy had put me to bed, I heard classical music erupt from the living room. I curiously sneaked downstairs to see what was going on.

Quieter than a mouse, I opened the door and peaked into the room. The music was coming from the stereo, and my parents were slow dancing in front of the fire. Mummy's head was resting on daddy's chest, and he was gently swaying to the music.

I ran, light-footed, back to my room and grabbed my video camera from under my bed. I tip-toed back to the living room and switched the camera on. I filmed mummy and daddy as they twirled around the room, knowing that they would thank me one day.

As the song came to an end, my gentle-manly dad dipped his wife, nearly to the floor, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I looked away at that point, but kept the camera fixed on them. I could show it to them on their anniversary or something!

For the first time since the song began, mummy spoke. "I hear something." she whispered.

Oh no, I groaned inwardly and shut off the camera. I threw it under the stairs, leaned against the wall and slid down the sit on the floor. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

I heard the door open, and daddy chuckled softly.

"She must have come down for something but not wanted to disturb us." he said. "The angel."

I felt him pick me up and I loosely looped my arms around his neck. He ran me back up to my room and laid me in my bed. He kissed me on the forehead and gently closed the door.

I grinned sleepily, parents can be so dense sometimes!

**I know this chapter ended kinda abruptly, but remember, I have to do one of these every single day, they're not going to be really long. Sorry! But a boring little thing called school exists. Although I did have a half-day today! Woohoo!**

**MWW: I loved this chapter, especially the brownie making I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am! xxx**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please review.**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	4. Shopping and Surprises

**Disclaimer - Sorry, I don't own this. You should probably know that by now though.**

**I have an inset day today (no school)! Woohoo! And yesterday it was an own clothes day AND half day! Life is GOOD! Until tomorrow...**

**Now, in this chapter there are some American references, and I am not from the USA, so I'm sorry if I've said something wrong (or made up a Pop-tart flavour, although I did check).**

**I have a major French test tomorrow. I KNOW NO FRENCH! And I'm not exaggerating. So, it's on your head if I fail.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta MistyWhiteWings!**

Chapter Four

Shopping and Surprises

Bella's POV

"You wanna come grocery shopping with me?" I asked my daughter.

"Sure, mama." she ran upstairs.

"Hi love, where are you going?" my gorgeous husband appeared behind me.

"Just going to go food for Renesmee." I explained, turning around and wrapping my arms round his waist.

"Okay. Grab me some..." he paused. "Actually, never mind."

I grinned.

Just then, Renesmee came bounding down the stairs, her new necklace that she received today bouncing on her chest. It read: 'Ho Ho Ho'.

"You look pretty sweetie." I complimented her. Her outfit consisted of a purple galaxy style top, black skinny jeans and beige Uggs. She takes after Alice in that way, she's amazing at putting together outfits.

Alice appeared next to me. "Ooh!" she squealed. "I approve! Where you going?"

"Shopping." Alice started to speak. "For food." I clarified.

"Oh, well then, see you!" she disappeared with a huge gust of air.

"Come on," I held out my hand and we walked to the car. I strapped Ness in, then ran to the front, switched the ignition on and pulled out of the drive.

When we eventually reached the store, Renesmee leaped out the car and ran to get a shopping cart.

We both entered the store, and she immediately ran in the direction of the Pop-Tarts. She came back a few seconds later, clutching two boxes of the 'Gingerbread' flavour, and one of the 'Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough'. She tossed them into the cart.

"Gingerbread?" I raised an eyebrow. Usually she got 'Strawberry Milkshake'.

"They're sold every December." She explained, and then ran off towards the pizza.

I followed, and found her deliberating between pepperoni and ham. "Just pick both." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you mama!" she said happily. "Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," I ruffled her hair and she took off again. "Nobody loves mom more than when she's saying yes." I mumbled to myself.

When Renesmee had emptied out the crisp and tropical fruit aisles, we were finally done. We made our way to check-outs.

"Bella!" I looked up, and inwardly groaned. Of course, he was working at the till.

"Mike!" I pretended to look excited to see him, while quickly thinking of an excuse as to why I had an eight year old, who happened to look exactly like me, with me.

"How are you?! I haven't seen you forever." he grinned.

"I'm good." I looked over at my daughter. She was emptying our cart onto the belt.

"So, married life is treating you well?" he asked, interested. Probably wondering if Edward and I are still together.

"Yeah, it's great." I felt a warm hand slide into mine. I held back a groan.

"Who-" he paused. "Who's she?"

"She-" I started.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Renesmee said, brightly. "This is my mama."

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"H-how?" he asked, our groceries forgotten. "Last time I saw you, you were child-less, and that was only 18 months ago." He kept count?! "This girl is at least seven."

"Yeah, um...darling, why don't you get our 'Bag for Life' out the car?" I created an excuse for Renesmee to leave.

"Okay." she ran off. I turned back to Mike.

"She's Edward's niece, and her parents died in a car accident last year. I and Edward decided to take her in, as she was in the crash as well and she took quite a blow to the head, and suffered from amnesia. She has no memory of her real parents, or her life before the accident. She thinks Edward and I are her real parents." I explained, coming up with something from the top of my head. "And in our eyes, she is our daughter."

Mike's mouth hung open, but he quickly snapped it shut. "Uh, wow." He grabbed a box of Pop-Tarts and scanned it. He began to actually do his job.

Just then, Renesmee came back, and started loading our groceries into the green bag she was holding.

When all our groceries were packed up, I said goodbye to Mike. "Well, it was nice to see you. Bye!" I grabbed my daughter's hand and tugged her outside.

The journey home was silent, and when we arrived home Edward was waiting for us outside. He flashed to my door and helped me out.

"What happened, love?" he hugged me, then pulled away and looked me in the eye.

I vaguely registered Renesmee running in to the house. "Mike was the check-out guy." I explained.

"Oh no," he groaned. "What did you say about Ness?" I glared at him. "I mean Renesmee."

I retold the story that I told Mike.

"Wow, you've finally learned the fine art of lying." Edward laughed. "Well done, love." he kissed me, tossed me on his back and ran me into the house.

"Just like old times," I whispered into his ear.

Later that day, after I'd finally put Renesmee to bed (she as very hyper after eating lots of Pop-Tarts), Edward and I began to make a list of what to get everybody for Christmas. We were going to buy everybody joint presents, just like last year.

I was curled up in the corner of the sofa and Edward was stretched out on the couch opposite as we discussed gifts.

"So, we've already decided on what we're getting Charlie and Sue, right?" Edward nodded. "Now we need to figure out what we're getting for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee." I sighed.

"Renesmee will be easy, because she'll write her letter to Santa soon, and we'll just work according to that." Edward pointed out.

"Gotcha."

"Are we going to buy them presents as couples?"

"Um...how about I buy for the girls, and you buy for the men. That way, we can get them what they'll actually use."

"Okay, but are we going to co-ordinate?" Edward asked.

"Ooh! Yeah!" I clapped my hands excitedly. "Like, I could buy Alice a new purse, and you buy Jazz a new wallet!"

"Don't you think Alice has enough purses?"

"Yes, of course she does!" I giggled. "But I was using her as an example. To be fair, she'd still love it. This is Alice we're talking about."

"True." Edward shrugged. "But shouldn't we be a bit more original?"

"How can we be original?! As soon as we decide what to get her, she'll know what her present is!" I pointed out.

"True." Edward repeated, shrugging again.

I wrinkled my nose. "Hang on." I sped all the way to the Cullen house.

"Ali!" I yelled as I ran into the lounge.

"Yes!" Alice popped up from behind the sofa.

"What the hell were you doing behind - never mind. Can you promise me not to look for what we're getting you for Christmas?" I pleaded.

"Fine." Alice pouted.

"Thank you!" I air-kissed her cheek and ran back to the cottage.

"How'd it go?" my husband asked.

"All sorted." I grinned at him. "Time to discuss presents!"

**So, wish me luck on my French test. I need all the luck I can get. As knowledge obviously isn't going to help me pass.**

**MWW: I love this chapter, especially the tension between Bella and Mike! She finally has become a good liar though... Great story Cassie, keep going! xxx**

**Merry Christmas, and see you tomorrow!**

**Please review! PLEASE!**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	5. Movies and Mangers

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I do own money! Wow. For once, I'm not broke so this year I can buy presents instead of just receiving them! Yay!**

**For everyone who wants to know, I think I did pretty well in my French exam.**

**Now, I don't know whether Bella and Edward are going to go to college, or back to high school. I assume they are going to start at high school again.**

**Thanks to Dixie.f.9 for giving me something for Edward to say (she didn't mean for it to be, but it fits).**

**Thanks to my BFF Hannah for writing part of this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**See you at the bottom, for now I leave you in the very capable hands of Edward (yum).**

Chapter Five

Movies and Mangers

Edward's POV

"I'm so glad you've finally learned the art of vampires." I teased my beautiful wife.

Ness was at the park with Esme, so me and Bella were just lying on our sofa in our little cottage.

"It was bound to happen at some point." she laughed.

"If it didn't then we might have a problem when you have to pretend to be 15 to get back into high school."

"15?!" she asked, shocked. "How am I going to pass for 15?"

"Well, I manage. And I don't look _that _young." I pointed out.

"I suppose, but it's going to be weird going back to Freshman year."

"Me, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper manage to survive." I said, putting my arm around her and rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

Bella grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. She kept flicking through the channels until she came to 'All I want for Christmas': a 1991 Christmas film with a little girl who strongly reminds me of Nessie.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "I love this movie!"

"But Ne -" I stopped myself. "I mean, Renesmee would kill us if we watched it without her."

"Ugh, fine." Bella groaned. She jabbed the 'Record' button and carried on switching the channels. "How is it that we have a thousand channels, and there is still nothing on."

'Knock knock!' went the door.

I stood up and walked to the door. I reached for the door handle, but the door swung open before I had a chance to pull. There standing in the doorway was Ness with a huge grin on her face.

"Daddy!" she shouted as she jumped into my arms.

"Hey Ness." I grinned down at her, giving her a squeeze.

"Hey Renesmee!" Bella shouted from the lounge.

I put my daughter down and she ran to the living room to find her mum.

"Mom!" she yelled as she ran. I followed, and entered the room just in time to see Ness flying into her mother's arms.

I noticed Ness wearing today's advent present, a little pink chain bracelet. (link in my profile) Didn't we get her two?

"Mama," Ness started. "I thought you might like to wear the silver bracelet." she reached into her back pocket of her black denim shorts and pulled out the dainty chain.

"Aw, sweetie!" Bella cooed, and took the bracelet off her. I know her well enough to know that if she could, she would be crying right now. She turned to me. "Can you put it on me?"

I flashed to her side, draped the ribbon over her wrist and tied a neat bow.

"Well, ain't that a sweet family moment." I heard Alice's voice behind me. Ness jumped, me, Bella and Alice laughed.

"Please don't try to imitate Jasper's accent." Bella begged.

"Ugh, fine." Alice pouted. "Anyway, me, Rose and Emmett were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies. I hear 'Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger' is out."

"Sure!" Bella shrugged.

"Yes!" Ness screeched and jumped down from Bella's arms. Ness had seen the original 'Nativity' and she fell in love with it straight away.

"Meet us by the cars in five minutes." Alice disappeared.

"Yay!" Ness smiled and ran upstairs to change her shoes: hers were all muddy from the park.

"Grab your ear and arm warmers!" Bella called up the stairs.

"Okay!" she called down the stairs.

**Hope you liked it! I know this chapter was kinda short...but hey, I have to do a lot of these (I sound like Teddy from Good Luck Charlie. I know...I still watch Disney Channel. Sigh.).**

**Merry Christmas, see you tomorrow!**

**Please PLEASE review.**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	6. Tree and Telling of Stories

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters (though I may add an OC here or there). Although, I do own a Jesus style bracelet...but it has Edward's face all over it (thanks Emma! Love you!).**

**When I took this on, I didn't realise how hard it would be to keep up. But don't worry, I WILL do this (I'm telling myself).**

**I really want to reach 100 reviews by the time I finish this story. Please?**

**Ness' point of view is always the hardest seeing as she's only a child (though this chapter is one of the longest).**

**Does anybody have any ideas that I could use for a chapter? I have some ideas, but I have to do 19 more of these...any suggestions?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Six

Tree and Telling of Stories

Renesmee's POV

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I bounced up and down in my seat. We were on our way to a beautiful forest that mommy and daddy found last year. This is our second year of cutting down our Christmas tree from that particular forest. Not really a tradition yet, as this is only my second Christmas, but it will definitely form into one.

"Nearly." daddy chuckled.

"I still don't see why we couldn't run." I pouted.

"It's easier to take the tree home this way. You want a huge one, don't you?" mummy turned around in her seat to face me.

"Yes." I sighed. Driving took so long! And I swear traffic lights were created to annoy me.

Mummy laughed and turned back around. I saw her hand slip into daddy's and I smiled; my parents are so in love.

After I had turned one, mommy and daddy decided that I was old enough to learn properly about their history. But I still don't really get parts of it. I mean, if Alice saw mommy as a vampire, then why did daddy suck the venom out?

Weird.

And why did daddy leave mommy? How could that have helped anybody? Answer: it didn't.

"What are you thinking about, angel?" mommy had turned around again.

"You." I replied simply. Mommy furrowed her brow. "And daddy." I tagged on the end.

She understood then. "Which part?"

"Daddy left you." I said. Mommy's smile faltered slightly, but she nodded. "I still don't really understand why."

Daddy pulled over to the side of the road, got out, let mommy out and opened my door.

"Could you explain again?" I hopped out and grabbed my parents' hands. We started to stroll through the trees.

"Um, you know that on my 18th birthday, I accidentally got a paper cut? And Jasper...went a little crazy?"

I concentrated, and that rung a bell. "Yep."

"Well, that triggered a weird reaction in daddy." I noticed the he didn't react to his reactions being called weird. He must agree. "And he decided that the only way I could be safe, is for him and everybody else to leave." Mommy stretched her free arm out across my back and flicked daddy's neck.

"Ow!" daddy jumped. "I guess I deserved that."

"And lots more for thinking that us being apart would solve anything."

"I agree. Leaving almost killed you both, and if that happened, then I wouldn't be here." I pulled my hand out of daddy's and fluffed my hair, pouting my lips. They both laughed. I placed it back in his again.

I looked around and started to actually search for our Christmas tree.

We walked in silence for a bit until I saw a gorgeous, dark green, eight foot one.

"Oh my god!" I screeched. I jumped up and down, jabbing my finger towards it. "That's the one!"

My parents laughed. "You sure?" mommy asked.

I stood in front of daddy, faced away from him and held my arms out in front of me. Daddy took the hint, hooked his hands under my armpits and lifted me high in the air, my waist-length ringlets swaying.

I just about reached the top of the tree, and I pressed quite hard on the tip to make sure it could hold the star we have for the top. It didn't bend at all. "Perfect!" I punched the air, and daddy set me on the ground.

"Okay then." mommy disappeared and came back a second later with a ha-yooge saw. She handed it to daddy who grabbed it, placed one foot on the tree, leaned down and began to cut.

Ten minutes later, mummy was driving at about 40 miles an hour with me practically hanging out the window, laughing at daddy. He was jogging alongside the Volvo clutching our eight foot Christmas tree. It didn't fit in the car! "I knew we should have brought the Jeep." mommy rolled her eyes and I giggled.

"Whereas, _I _told you we should have run." I sat back in my seat and folded my arms. We were going too slowly to even think about putting my seat belt on.

When we eventually arrived back at the house, mommy went to park the car in the garage (it was supposed to be stormy tonight, and we were worried that a tree would fall on the car), and I followed daddy into the house.

He propped it up against a wall, and went to get the pot. The rest of the Cullen family appeared in the lounge.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed.

"That's a good one." Jasper grinned.

"Yeah, good job kiddo." Emmett ruffled my hair. I glared at him, and smoothed my ringlets down.

Daddy arrived back, placed the pot in the corner, lifted the tree up and plonked it into the pit. He twisted it a bit to get it at the right angle.

Mommy appeared next to me, and smiled at Edward.

"You wanna go get the decorations from the cellar, Renesmee?" Esme asked.

"Okay!" I said, happily.

Thirty minutes later, I was sat on the couch munching on a mince pie staring at our magnificent tree. It had two sets of red beads strung around it, and one set of multicoloured ones. Two sets of lights, and hundreds of baubles and angels. Every year, I name our tree, and this year I christened it Chrissie. Last year, it was a boy and I named him Christopher. The name of our tree always had to have Christ or something similar in it.

"You ready to put the star on yet, Ness?" daddy walked into the room.

"Sure!" I ran over to the box and picked up our silvery star with diamonds scattered across it.

I walked over to the Christmas tree, and daddy picked me up by my hips. He placed me on his shoulder, and I leaned down to grab mummy's hand. With my other hand, I balanced the beautiful star on top of the tree. Daddy set me down. Suddenly something clicked. My advent present!

I ran to the cupboard and picked up my newest advent present (link in profile). A Christmas-scented room spray.

I sprayed it across the room, and mommy came up to me and got down on her knees in front of me.

"Merry Christmas Renesmee!" she whispered, and pulled me in for a hug.

**This chapter has been the longest so far! Yay.**

**Not all the chapters will be this length, because can you honestly say that something exciting happens to you every single day in December? Thought not.**

**By the way, I got Ness' idea of naming the tree from me. This year, my tree is called Crystal. Last year, it was Chrissie and the year before it was Christopher.**

**I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please, PLEASE review! I'm trying to get to 100 reviews before this story is completed.**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	7. Guitars and Grinning

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bella, Edward, Renesmee etc...why do I keep saying this? You should know that by now.**

**I had a Christmas disco today - it was awesome!**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter, keep them coming!**

**By the way, FanFiction has gone weird. I did post the first chapter on the first of December, but for some reason it says it was posted on the 30th of November.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Guitars and Giggling

Bella's POV

Why did I want to do this?

I can't do this.

I paced up and down outside Edward's room.

I started to hyperventilate...can vampires hyperventilate? Don't think so. Oh well.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward appeared at his door.

I clutched my guitar. "Uh, yeah I'm fine."

Jasper had been giving me guitar lessons for the past few months: Edward had no idea.

"Can I show you something?" I asked.

"Sure Bella." he gestured me in. "What is it?"

"Sit on the bed." I instructed.

He saluted me playfully and followed my demand.

I took a deep breath and started to play.

_You are the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You are the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You are the captain_

_And I am your first mate_

_You are the chills that I felt on our first date_

He smiled.

_You are the hero_

_And I am your sidekick_

_You are the tear that I cried when we split_

_You are the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you are the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be _

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see _

_That we're all we need_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie _

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high _

_And you're the one that I have married_

He grinned.

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you _

_You take the both of us, of us _

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You are the shoes and I am the laces_

_You are the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You are the vodka and I am the chaser_

_You are the pencil and I am the paper_

_You are as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one that I have married_

_Cause your the one for me, for me _

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya _

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle...again_

He laughed.

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one that I have married_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me _

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Yeah, yeah_

I strummed the last note, and placed my hand on the guitar string to stop the noise.

Edward appeared at my side. "Where did you learn that, love?" he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Um, Jasper taught me how to play, and I wrote the song..." Thank god I can't blush because if I could, I would be a tomato right now.

"You know I could've taught you to play." he murmured.

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be a surprise." I grinned.

"Where did you get your voice?" he joked.

"Walmart." I stuck my tongue out, and he chuckled. "No, um, I've always loved singing."

"Well, how come I never knew this?" he frowned.

"I'm really not very good." I grinned sheepishly. "Jasper encouraged me to go for it, seeing as I spent so long writing the song. It was sort of an early Christmas present for you, you like?"

"No."

I bent my head down and looked at the floor.

"I love." he smiled, pushed my chin up with his index finger and lightly kissed my lips.

Later that day, Ness burst into our room, where I was reading 'Wuthering Heights' again and Edward was on the laptop.

"Mummy! Daddy! Check it out!" she squealed and leaped on to the bed. She pointed to her stomach. She was wearing a red, reindeer top (link in my profile).

"You look gorgeous, sweetie." I sniffed. "Have you been spraying the Christmas spray?"

"Yep." she popped the p, and grinned. She scrambled off the bed and ran out the room.

**The song Bella sings is 'Perfect Two' by Auburn.**

**You should really listen to it - whenever I hear it, it makes me think of Bella and Edward.**

**I know this chapter was kinda random but...hey, I have to do a lot of these!**

**Please review! Remember, I'm trying to get to 100 before I finish.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	8. Secrets and Santa

**Disclaimer - Lahdedah, me no owny Twilighty, lahdedah. :)**

**It's SO nearly Christmas! Eeeeekkk! **

**I'm almost out of ideas for chapters! Please review and share your ideas! You'll get a shoutout if I use your idea.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Secrets and Santa

Edward's POV

Bella had an amazing voice. Better than Taylor Swift's I would say. And Taylor is an incredible musician. Why didn't she tell me? She said it was because she didn't think she was that great...but that can't be the reason. Humans don't have that bad hearing.

Is there another reason why she didn't tell me? Ugh...I'm reading too much into this. She was probably just embarrassed. Move on Edward.

Ness ran into the room and disturbed my thinking.

"Daddy! Mommy said we are going to see Santa!" she squealed and leaped onto my lap.

"Great!" I grinned, she was so excited. I wonder how long you have to wait to tell your child that Santa doesn't exist...**  
**

"Come on then!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

Bella was sat on the sofa, she noticed me and mouthed "Alice's idea'.

I nodded in understanding.

Ness threw off her head-band, grabbed her ear-warmer, arm-warmers, USA snood that she received today (link in my profile) and Uggs.

Bella jumped up off the couch. "Ready?" she held out her hand to Ness and she grabbed it.

"Yes!" she dragged my beautiful wife out the door and into the Volvo.

I ran to the car and started fiddling with the radio.

_It was Christmas Eve babe_

I sang along and Bella grinned.

_In the drunk tank_

_An old man said to me, won't see another one_

_And then he sang a song_

_The Rare Old Mountain Dew_

_And I turned my face away_

_And dreamed about you_

Ness was making hand gestures in the back and dancing along as we pulled out the driveway and started on our way to Port Angeles.

_Got on a lucky one_

_Came in eighteen to one_

_I've got a feeling_

_This year's for me and you_

_So happy Christmas_

_I love you baby_

_I can see a better time_

_When all our dreams come true_

Bella and Ness pretended to play the piano as we hit the upbeat part of the song. When the instrument turned into the fiddle, they switched their actions.

_They've got cars_

This time, Bella was singing along solo, as it was the girls part.

_Big as bars_

_They've got rivers of gold_

_But the wind goes right through you_

_It's no place for the old_

_When you first took my hand_

_On a cold Christmas Eve_

_You promised me_

_Broadway was waiting for me_

_You were handsome_

_You were pretty_

It switched to me. Ness was giggling at our duet in the back.

_Queen of New York City_

_When the band finished playing_

We sung together.

_They howled out for more_

_Sinatra was swinging_

_All the drunks they were singing_

_We kissed on the corner_

_Then danced through the night_

_The boys of the NYPD choir_

Ness joined in for the chorus.

_Were singing 'Galway Bay'_

_And the bells were ringing_

_Out for Christmas day_

_You're a bum_

Bella's solo again.

_You're a punk_

_You're an old slut on junk_

My turn.

_Living there almost dead on a drip_

_In that bed_

_You scum bag_

Just Bella.

_You maggot_

_You cheap lousy faggot_

_Happy Christmas your_

Bella quickly leaned behind her and covered Ness' ears as she sang 'ass!'

_I pray God_

_It's our last_

We repeated the chorus again. Ness still dancing along in the back, and joining in for the chorus.

_I could have been someone_

I sung dramatically.

_So could anyone_

Bella's theatrical singing rang throughout the car.

_You took my dreams_

_From me when I first found you_

_I kept them with me babe_

God, this song is low.

_I put them with my own_

_Can't make it all alone_

_I've built my dreams around you_

We repeated the chorus for a final time until it faded away. I switched the radio off.

"That," I pointed at the CD player. "is a good song."

"And it's English. England do produce good stuff besides Harry Potter." Bella teased.

I laughed.

When we reached Port Angeles, Ness was practically buzzing.

We pulled up outside the mall and went in.

There were children in a long queue waiting to see a man with a fake beard in a red coat and black boots.

I stayed with Ness as Bella went to look around. She's going Christmas shopping in a few days and needs ideas.

"Daddy," I looked down at Ness." How does Santa get to all the boys and girls houses in one night?"

"Well," I had rehearsed this speech lots. "Santa is a magical man, and his reindeer are even faster than us. He can get around very, very quickly." I explained in a kid-friendly voice.

"Oh, okay." she nodded, happy with that answer.

It was her turn, and she ran up the steps and leaped onto the guys lap.

"Hello." I heard her voice say politely.

"How old should she be when we tell her Santa doesn't exist?" Bella came up behind me and spoke quietly. She didn't want the other children to hear her.

"She'll probably figure it out soon enough." I pulled her in for a hug.

**I know I'm basically making these chapters longer by adding songs, but I'm seriously running out of ideas. Please help me!**

**Thanks to my sister for the Santa idea.**

**The song they sing is 'Fairytale of New York' by the Pogues featuring Kirsty McColl. The song is British, and downright awesome!**

**See you tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please, please review! Reviewers get Edward-flavoured ice-cream.**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	9. Charlie's Tree and Carols

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. :(**

**Thanks so much for getting me to 39 reviews on this. I did the Maths, and if you keep reviewing like this, it should hit 100. Also, I'm nearly at 200 reviews on 'Cullens Read Twilight'. THANK YOU!**

**It was the X Factor final tonight! **

**Thanks to cardgirl91 for the idea for this chapter! Love you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Charlie's tree and Carols

Renesmee's POV

When we went to see Santa yesterday, I asked him for mommy, daddy, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, grandma, granddad, grandpa Charlie and Sue to all have a fantastic Christmas. Oh, and a new guitar (preferably pink). All the guitars daddy and Jasper have are too big for me.

We are going to grandpa's house again today to see him and Sue. I can't wait to show Sue my advent present of the day (link in my profile): a gold rose diamante embellished Alice band. I'm not overly sure on what diamante means...but it said it on the label so I went with it. It's so pretty!

We pulled over in front of grandpa's house and I leaped out. "Grandpa!" I screamed. I ran up the steps (that mommy used to fall up and down all the time apparently) and ran into the house.

"Ness!" Sue came running out the lounge.

"Sue!" I shrieked and jumped into her arms.

She carried me into the living room, and the first thing I noticed is a huge tree in the corner of the room.

"You wanna help decorate the tree?" he grinned.

"Yes!" I yelled and jumped to the floor. I ran over to grandpa and hugged him.

I heard mommy and daddy chuckle behind me.

I ran over to the huge bag of decorations that grandpa had dumped on the sofa and began pulling the baubles out of the bag.

I heard a few clicks and then Brenda Lee came out of the speakers.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_at the Christmas party hop_

I started dancing as I went to and from the tree.

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

Daddy grabbed my hand, lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We started doing the quick waltz around the lounge. I heard several clicks of a camera.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_and we'll do some caroling_

Daddy put me on the floor, and grabbed mommy instead. She started complaining, but he placed her on his feet, and then they were twirling too. I giggled because I know the back-story of that. They danced like this at mum's junior prom.

I looked around and grandpa and Sue were dancing as well - though not quite as well as mummy and daddy. Grandpa still hadn't learned the art of it yet. I carried on decorating the tree as everybody else was twirling around the room.

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing_

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

I felt arms around my waist, I was spun around to face my mom and she picked me up and swung me around.

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_and we'll do some caroling_

I was put on the floor, and we were all singing at the top of our voices.

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing_

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way_

We all ended dramatically, none of us even noticed as it moved on to Kylie Minogue's 'Santa Baby'.

"Now that," I paused dramatically. "is Christmas." I grinned.

"I totally agree." grandpa said.

We carried on decorating until a certain song came through the speakers.

_I really can't stay - _

_Baby it's cold outside_

I squealed. And me, mommy and Sue started to sing.

_I've got to go away - _

_Baby it's cold outside_

Daddy and grandpa started singing the male parts. And grandpa doesn't sing so I guess he just didn't want to be left out.

_This evening has been - _

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - _

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Daddy took my hand, held it to his face and pretended to shiver. I giggled.

_My mother will start to worry - _

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - _

Daddy paced the floor.

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - _

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Maybe just a half a drink more - _

_Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - _

_Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - _

Mommy looked scandalised as she peered into an imaginary glass.

_No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - _

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell - _

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no - _

_Mind if I move in closer?_

Grandpa slid closer to Sue, and she laughed.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - _

_Baby don't hold out_

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

_I've got to go home - _

_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - _

_It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - _

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_But don't you see - _

_How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - _

_Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - _

_If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - _

_Get over that hold out_

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

_Oh, baby it's cold outside_

_Oh, baby it's cold outside_

Grandpa kissed Sue just as daddy did the same to mommy. I turned away disgusted.

"Oh, shhh." Daddy grabbed me at my hips, lifted me up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Blimey, your hair is getting long." mummy lifted a ringlet and wrapped it around her finger. She pulled it down and it reached down to the middle of my thigh.

"Woah." I looked behind me. "But I refuse to cut it."

"Me too." mommy agreed, letting the ringlet bob back in place.

**The first song in this chapter is 'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree' by Brenda Lee, and the second is 'Baby, it's cold outside' by Betty Garrett and Red Skelton. I love both these songs, especially the latter.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, go over to cardgirl91 and show your appreciation for her idea!**

**See you tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please review! I'm trying to get to 100 by Christmas.**

**Love you tons (I'll love you more if you review).**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	10. Elf and Excitement

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, Bella, Edward Renesmee or anybody else. Although, I may add an OC here or there.**

**Thank you so much for getting me to 44 reviews. Now we need 56 reviews in 15 chapters! We can do this.**

**This story got 5 reviews last chapter, if this story gets 4 reviews per chapter - we'll reach 100!**

**Once you've read this, could you pop over to my story 'Cullens Read Twilight' and maybe leave a review or two? I have posted 12 chapters of that, nearly at the middle of the book.**

**Ooh, and could you go to my profile and vote on my poll? Thank you!**

**Enjoy, and review!**

Chapter Ten

Elf and Excitement

Bella's POV

"In two weeks today, it's Christmas Eve!" Ness was dancing through the corridors of the Cullen house.

I chuckled at how excited she was. We'd have to make this Christmas amazing for her.

"Mama." she wandered into the lounge where me, Rose, Alice and Esme were planning Christmas.

"Yes, sweetie?" I turned around to face her..

"Can I watch 'Elf'?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll grab the disc, go set up the DVD player in daddy's room, okay?" I instructed.

"Okay." she skipped upstairs.

I ran to the cupboard and grabbed the DVD that Renesmee had requested. I followed my daughter to Edward's old room and popped the disc into the slot of the player.

"You okay now?" I smoothed down her hair.

"Could I have some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Yep, back in a sec." I ran downstairs and turned the tap on: the water ran into the kettle. Then, I poured some chocolate powder in a mug, grabbed the kettle and poured the steaming hot water into the cup. I grabbed a spoon and mixed it up, then I ran back upstairs very smoothly, careful to not spill it.

I handed it to my daughter. "There you are, sweetie."

"Thank you, mama. Love you." I grinned at her.

"Love you too." I ran back downstairs.

"Sorry about that." I apologised. "Where were we?"

"So, on the 22nd of December we'll do the contest, on the 23rd we'll go to see it and on the 24th we'll do the normal Christmas eve stuff. Got it?" Esme said.

"Uh, hang on." I grabbed my diary from the arm of the sofa, and scribbled in the dates. "Got it."

"You know you won't forget right? Vampires never forget." Alice pointed out.

"You mean elephants?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out. "I know, but I feel better if it's written."

Alice shrugged.

"Hey darlin'." Jasper appeared beside Alice.

"Hey." Alice pecked him on the lips.

"Good hunt?" I asked him.

"Yep," Emmett strolled in. We tended to hunt in sexes. Not overly sure why, but it worked.

"It was alright." Edward came in behind his brother. "Too many deer for my taste." he leaned down over the back of the sofa and kissed me. I could taste the blood on his lips.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Emmett asked, sitting down beside Rosalie. Carlisle walked in while Emmett was talking.

"Planning Christmas." I grinned "Ness is so excited."

"Well then, we'd better make this Christmas memorable." Edward said.

"Yeah, I seriously need to go shopping." I thought out loud.

"You haven't bought Christmas presents yet?!" Alice asked incredulously. Knowing Alice, she probably buys all her Christmas presents in January.

"Uh, nope."

"I'll take you in a few days." she promised.

"Thanks." I said gratefully. "I seriously have no idea what to get Renesmee. Do you have any ideas?" I asked my husband.

"Truthfully, no." Edward sighed.

"Well, you're helpful!" I said sarcastically, turning back around.

"Like you can talk." Edward mumbled. He sat down on the sofa beside me.

"What was that?!" I turned to face him, pretending to be angry.

"Nothing," he panicked. "love." he added on the end.

I chuckled.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

Renesmee came dancing into the room clutching her iPod which was blaring out music.

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

She noticed Edward, squealed and jumped onto his lap.

_Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun_

Something caught my eye at the window. It was snowing really heavily!

_Now, the jingle hop has begun_

I grabbed Renesmee's hand and pointed to the window.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

She screamed and ran towards the window.

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

She turned around with pleading eyes. I nodded.

_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_

She squealed and ran to get her ear and arm warmers.

_In the frosty air_

I plugged the iPod into the speakers, opened the window and put the speakers on the window-sill.

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

Renesmee came running down the stairs all bundled up. She was wearing her brand new black Uggs (her old ones were getting pretty worn out) that she opened today (link in profile. Switch the colour to black.)

_To rock the night away_

I ran out to join her and everybody followed me.

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

"Mommy!" she yelled. "Snow!" she was running around like a mad-man, wiggling her hips to the song.

_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

There was already a fine layer of snow on the ground: it was snowing extremely heavily.

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_

_That's the jingle bell rock, yeah_

Renesmee was running around the front-yard, dragging her hands along the floor. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

_Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun_

_Now, the jingle hop has begun_

She stood up straight with her back to me, quickly spun around and hurled a snowball right at Emmett's face.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

He was too busy playing in the snow himself that he didn't notice, and he suddenly got a face full of snow.

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

This of course started the great Cullen snow-ball fight of the year.

_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air_

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

By this time, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward had all been hit at least once.

Me and Renesmee were still nice and dry because Edward stood in front of us the whole time while we squealed. Of course this meant that Edward got soaked.

_Giddy-up pony time, kick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_

_That's the jingle bell,_

They started to throw even harder. Only at Edward.

_That's the jingle bell,_

And harder.

_That's the jingle bell rock!_

Finally, Edward was struck down, and both me and Renesmee got a mouthful of snow.

"Ew!" we both yelled.

Edward got up, shook some snow out of his bronze hair and rolled his eyes. "Girls."

**Thank you for reading!**

**I had such fun writing this chapter.**

**Two weeks today, it will be Christmas Eve!**

**Woohoo!**

**See you tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**I'm begging you to review. I'm desperate to get to 100 soon! Please!**

**Love you all (I'll love you more if you review!).**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	11. Decisions and Dollars

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**So, I've now got two requests to write an outtake of Charlie's wedding, so that is an outtake I will be writing. It will be up in the next few days as a separate story called 'Tis the Season Outtakes'..**

**You guys can request any outtakes you want for this story, I'll do them even I only get one! Although, I have to like the idea.**

**You most definitely filled the quota for yesterday's chapter. You guys are absolutely amazing! You reviewed 14 times! 14! Woah. Thank you! Because of that, we only need 3 reviews per chapter to get to 100! We only need 42 reviews! Come on - please!**

**Check out my story 'Cullens Read Twilight' and maybe take a look at my poll that is up on my profile?**

**I have all the chapter's laid out, but I'm stuck on two Edward POV's. Any ideas? All suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**By the way, Kristen is an American size four, and English size eight.**

**Enjoy, and review once you've finished reading!**

Chapter Eleven

Decisions and Dollars

Edward's POV

"Edward." Alice walked into my old room. "Time to go Christmas shopping."

"I thought you were taking Bella?" I asked, confused.

"Well, yes, but she refused to go today. I was going to take you the day after tomorrow, but that is now Bella's turn." Alice explained.

"Uh, okay." I shrugged. I walked into the corridor. "Me and Alice are going Christmas shopping, okay?" I yelled throughout the house.

Bella appeared next to me. "Have fun." she pecked my cheek, and disappeared again.

"Bye daddy!" Ness yelled from the top floor. I smiled. She was still playing with the little teddy we had gotten her today (link in my profile).

"Right, let's go!" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged my downstairs.

When we finally arrived at Port Angeles, I barely had time to lock my Volvo before I was dragged into the mall.

I looked around. "Forever 21?!" I asked.

"Bella." Alice said, as if it was obvious.

"What about Carlisle and everybody else?" I pointed out.

"I'm just here to help with the wifey." Alice bumped my hip. "You can shop for everybody else, including Renesmee, with Bells."

"Fine," I rubbed my hands together. "I'm going in." I took off through the aisles, stopping to look at everything dark blue.

Five minutes later, I stopped. "Uh, what size is she?" I realised that I actually didn't know.

"Four." Alice rolled her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" I muttered.

"You're her husband!" Alice through her hands in the air and carried on hurrying through the aisles.

I looked for a few minutes, until I came to a two-layered, cotton, halter-neck top. The top layer was black lace and the bottom layer was a simple blue t-shirt. I could really imagine Bella in it. "Ali!" I beckoned her over. I pointed the top out.

"Ooh!" she squealed, and searched through the tops for a size four. "Well done!" she draped it over my arm and ran back over to where she was debating whether or not to buy Bella another pair of skinny jeans.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

Bella and Ness love this song. I smiled.

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh.._

_Then they can walk on by_

I looked over at Alice, she was bobbing up and down and mouthing along to the words.

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

Apart from the top I found, is there anything in this shop apart from pink dresses and skinny jeans? Apparently not.

_Walk, walk on over there_

_Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

Speaking of butterflies, I noticed a white blouse decorated with red and orange butterflies. I found Bella's size, and hung that on my arm as well.

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

Oh, the irony.

_And they can't detain you_

_Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

I looked at Alice again, and noticed that she had a Forever 21 shopping assistant, lugging around at least 30 items of clothing, behind her.

_Huh huh..._

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

Ugh, I give up. I walked over to Alice. "Do you think we can move on now?"

"Yep." she took the outfits I had selected, quickly approved of them and handed them to the Forever 21 guy. "Off to Victoria's Secret!"

"Woah, woah, woah." I waved my arms about. "No. I draw the line at Victoria's Secret."

"Fine," she shrugged. "Your loss." I rolled my eyes.

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

We quickly paid at the till ($699.99) and walked out the store lugging tons of pink shopping bags.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Apple. Bella desperately wants the iPhone 5, but of course she won't ask." Alice said.

"Oh, okay." we wandered in that direction.

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

We walked into the shop.

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

"Do you know what colour she wants?" I asked.

"Um, turquoise or purple, she doesn't mind."

"Got it. What do you think we should get her?"

I could see her concentrating, though she was singing along to the overhead speakers in her mind so I couldn't hear her thoughts.

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

"Purple." she said confidently.

I nodded. I had been leaning towards purple.

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

"Um, excuse me?" I stopped a male shop assistant (I couldn't deal with females that I'm not related to right now). "Could I get a purple iPhone 5 please?"

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_Cause wings are made to fly_

"Um, okay. Wait here." he went into a door marked 'PRIVATE. STAFF ONLY' and came back a few seconds later clutching a small box.

"Will this be okay?" he offered it to me.

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

I opened it and peered inside. Perfect. I showed it to Alice and she nodded.

"That's great." I closed it back up and handed it back. We made our way to the till.

"Do you already have a contract?" he asked.

"Yep,"

He fiddled about with his computer. "That'll be $499.99 please."

I handed over the money, and he gave me the Apple bag.

"Is this enough?" I asked Alice.

"Um, 1200 dollars? I think it's enough." Alice patted my arm and made her way out of the store.

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

**I hope you guys liked it, and by the way, I have no clue how much stuff in Forever 21 is or an iPhone 5 is. Remember, they bought tons of stuff in Forever 21 (that's why it cost so much. If I'm way off and you KNOW this then just let me know).**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you loads,**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	12. Snowballs and Silly Tantrums

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight :(**

**You guys reviewed 12 times! Thanks so much. Only 30 to go! Keep going! I love you guys :)**

**I'll leave you to Renesmee's thoughts :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Snowballs and Silly Tantrums

Renesmee's POV

"Right." Emmett walked up to me, mommy and daddy, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "I let you guys off easy when it first snowed. Time for a proper fight."

"I don't know, Renesmee could get cold." mommy started.

"Bella, it's just a game." daddy reminded her.

"It's on." I smiled, standing up from the couch.

"Ugh," mummy groaned before getting up. "Fine. But you are not wearing your new Uggs this time. You got them all wet last time."

"I'll wear my old ones." I grinned and ran to get them.

While I was at it, I grabbed my new iPod touch (5th generation) that I got in my advent calendar today (link in profile). Apparently it was a special for a special day (12/12).

When I arrived back downstairs, everybody was gathered in the front year, where it hadn't stopped snowing since that first night, so the snow was knee deep on me.

"Right," Jasper said. "So the teams are boys against girls, right?"

"What?!" mommy said. "How do girls stand a chance?"

"Thanks for your faith in us." Alice glared at mummy.

"And you have more people than them. You have me!" I grinned.

"I suppose." mommy sighed.

I ran inside and plugged my iPod into the speakers and clicked on a Christmas-y song that really fit the mood.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

Everybody grinned.

_Just like the ones I used to know_

We all retreated to our respective sides.

_Where the tree tops glisten_

"Right," Rosalie turned to face us. "Ness and Bells, you're on defence. Build a snow wall about here." she gestured with her hands.

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

"Esme, you build the snowballs, and Alice and I will throw them. Got it?"

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

"Got it!" we chorused. Me, mommy and grandma quickly got to work.

_And may all your Christmases be white_

Rosalie and Emmett walked to the middle of the lawn. They shook hands, then ran back to their teams.

"That signals the beginning." grandma whispered to me.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_just like the ones I used to know_

Everybody sprang into action.

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Snowballs were flying in every direction. 'Oof's were echoed everywhere as people got struck.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

I started to panic. We appeared to be losing.

_May your days be merry and bright_

Mommy touched my knee and winked. "Aah!" she screamed. "Edward, help!"

_And may all your Christmases_

I looked at daddy, he had a scared expression on his face.

"Don't! It's a trap!" we heard Jasper hiss.

_May all your Christmases_

Daddy didn't listen and sprinted over to us, apparently not stopping to think about what mommy could actually be yelling about.

_May all your Christmases be white_

"Bella!" he shouted, he jumped and slid on his knees for the rest of the way until he reached mommy. "What's wrong?"

Meanwhile, the girls were demolishing the boys defences as their head defence had abandoned them.

_I'm dreaming of a white_

"Oh..." mommy tried to think of an excuse.

_Christmas with you_

"Just wanted to say that I love you." she winked and kissed him on the cheek.

_Jingle Bells all the way, all the way_

"What?!" daddy screeched in shock. "Why would you do that?!"

"I like to win." mommy shrugged.

"Told ya!" we heard Jasper yell across the grass.

The girls burst into fits of laughter, and Alice and Rosalie threw one last snowball at the boys. Alice's hit Emmett, Rosalie's hit Jasper...and Jasper fell on to Carlisle who was taken down as well.

The girls won! We all screamed in delight.

"Not fair!" Edward yelled. "Bella tricked me."

"Edward, it's just a game." mommy used his words against him.

Daddy opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish: no sound came out.

Eventually, he just huffed, crossed his arms and went back to the boys who were sulking in defeat.

"WHY?!" Emmett was shouting at the sky. He was on his knees, pounding his fist on the floor. If he didn't stop soon, he'd create a huge crack in the ground.

We all screamed again and high-fived each other.

"How did you come up with this plan?" Rosalie asked.

"I saw it in a movie one time, apparently Edward hasn't seen it." mommy laughed.

"Rematch!" we heard Emmett yell and we all spun around. He had stopped cursing at the sky.

"No can do." Alice yelled back. "Ness is getting tired." she lied.

"Yeah." I faked a yawn and stretched my arms out.

"Come on, Ness. Time for a nap." daddy appeared next to me.

I peeked behind him and saw Emmett, Jasper and granddad slap themselves on their foreheads.

"Not again, dude!" Jasper called out.

Edward glared at me. "My girls are devious." he mumbled before walking inside.

"You bet we are!" mommy yelled after him. She picked me up and swung me around in a hug.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Somebody requested a proper snowball fight - your wish is my command!**

**Please review! Only 30 until 100!**

**See you guys tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Review?**

**Loads of love (more love if you review).**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	13. Malls and Money

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight :(**

**WE'RE UP TO 81 REVIEWS! Oh my god! We're so close I can almost taste it...**

**I had to perform a solo tonight in front of tons of people...I was terrified! If you want to congratulate me on not falling on my butt, a great way would be to review every chapter and then log out and review as a guest so I get up to 100 reviews! The person who gets me up to 100 reviews will get a shout out in the next chapter, and at the end of the story, everybody who has ever reviewed will get a shout out.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Mall and Money

Bella's POV

"I have to go to Port Angeles today." I was snuggling with my gorgeous husband.

"Why?" his arms tightened around me as if he could protect me from Alice.

"Because I refused a few days ago." I explained.

"Oh yeah, so she forced me instead." I turned around to look at him, he was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry?" I offered.

"Oh, and by the way, I still haven't forgiven you for tricking me yesterday." he tried to shift me off his lap, but I reached behind me and grabbed his shirt.

"Oh come on, lighten up!" I grinned.

"I-oh no." he groaned.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Bella!" Alice screeched up the stairs.

"I guess it's time to go." I sighed and got up. "See you later." I leaned down, gave him a light kiss and ran downstairs.

"Mama?" Renesmee followed me down the stairs in her pyjamas, yawning widely (she had just woken up). When she reached the last step, I picked her up and balanced her on my hip.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where are you going?" she reached up to get some sleep out of her eye.

"Christmas shopping with Aunt Alice." I explained.

"Can you wait until I open my advent present?" she asked, blinking her big, brown eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but Alice yelled "No!"

"I guess not." Ness sighed. "I'll just call you when I've opened it then."

"Okay," I kissed her on the cheek and put her down. "See you soon, honey."

"Bye mama." she waved sleepily.

I walked through the lounge and into the hall, where Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me outside.

After we had been driving for about 10 minutes, my BlackBerry vibrated. I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Mama!" Renesmee's voice came down the phone. "Thank you so much for my top! (link in my profile) It's really pretty."

"You're welcome, honey." I grinned.

"Anyway, you can get back to your great day out with Alice." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Thanks." I said, just as sarcastic as she was.

"Bye!" she squealed, I hung up the phone.

I put my phone back on the dashboard, and propped my feet up. Alice started fiddling with one of the dials.

_Ooh, ooh! Aah! Ooh, ooh ooh!_

"Is this what I think it is?" I held up my hands and turned my head to face Alice, dramatically.

"Oh, it is." she grinned.

_OK everybody, clap your hands._

_I'm a superstar and I'm coming out tonight!_

I started singing along.

_I've had a little makeover and I'm all dressed up tonight._

_A cheeky drink, a naughty wink, better loosen up all right._

We were now singing a line each.

_Stand back and put your shades on, cause I'm about to shine,_

We were full on dancing to the music now, although Alice kept one hand on the wheel.

_My blinding light will thrill you, cause there's no starlight like mine!_

_Ooh, ooh!_

_Sparkle and shine! Planets gather round!_

Alice laughed at our dancing, and I joined in.

_Sparkle and shine! Let's all make a dazzling sound!_

_Here's something you won't believe,_

_It's the first time ever Christmas Eve._

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas!" I yelled over the music.

"I know right!" she screamed back at me.

_I've got my light within me, and it's coming out for you._

We pointed at each other.

_I'm dizzy with self confidence, hope you can feel it too._

_I'm lighting up the skies tonight, so come on join the party,_

I did the arm-spinning-thing that the girl does in the movie.

_Make the moment last all night, and keep the skies all starry!_

I clenched my fists delicately and let them go, quickly over and over again to symbolise flashing lights.

_Ooh, ooh! Ooh, ooh!_

_Sparkle and shine! Planets gather round!_

_Sparkle and shine! Let's all make a dazzling sound!_

_Here's something you won't believe,_

_It's the first time ever Christmas Eve._

Alice jabbed the 'Off' button on the stereo. "I love that song!"

"I know right." I quoted her.

I looked around and realised we were pulling into the parking lot of the Port Angeles mall.

"Right," she pulled the hand-brake, and turned to face me. "Let's get our shop on!" she punched the air and climbed out the car.

I laughed, and followed her.

Thirty minutes later, we already had tons of bags from 'Forever 21', 'Apple', 'Prada' and *shudder* 'Victoria's Secret'.

"Are we done yet?" I pleaded.

"What?! No. We've only bought for Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Ne-Renesmee." she corrected herself and I nodded. "You've bought for Jazzy, and I've bought for Eddie. Now, it's time for our hubbies!" she squealed.

"Oh god, what am I going to get him?!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, I have a few ideas." she grabbed my hand and tugged me along beside her.

A full hour later, we both plonked ourselves down on a bench outside the mall. "Now are we done?"

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "We've each spent around $1200 on our hubbies." I rolled my eyes: she's seriously over-using that slang. "Yep, I think we're done."

"Good." I said, gathered my however-many bags together (I lost count after 20) and started towards the car.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I didn't want to go into too much detail of the shopping trip, as I did that with Edward's experience, and we still have Ness' to go.**

**Thanks to everybody who has submitted their ideas for chapters, but I'm still stuck for one Edward POV chapter. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading: let's see if we can get up to 100 reviews on this chapter! If you review on all 13 chapters of this story, then log out and review 6 of them as a guest, we'll have made it! Thank you.**

**I have an awesome chapter planned for tomorrow, I can't wait for you guys to read it!**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please review, and get this up to 100!**

**Love you loads (you'll get buckets of love if you review, and even more if you get me up to 100!).**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	14. Concerts and Crazy Plans

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, but I do have the best FanFiction fans EVER!**

**I posted yesterday's chapter with 81 reviews...NOW I HAVE 109! And it's all thanks to you guys. Especially Mermaid Mania. She reviewed 13 times as herself, then logged out and reviewed 10 times as a Guest! I love you so much! I seriously owe you :) You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Thank you so much for getting me past 100 reviews! You guys are the best. To say thanks, I have written an extra special Belward chapter.**

**Hope you like!**

Chapter Fourteen

Concerts and Crazy Plans

Edward's POV

"Baby," Bella slid into my arms. I was lying on the couch. "I heard about this Christmas concert that is going on in Seattle. Its just wannabe musicians performing some songs. Wanna go?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "When is it?"

"Seven, I think." she furrowed her brow in concentration. "Wait, seven-thirty."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Do you think Renesmee will want to come?" she asked me.

"Will I want to come to what?" my daughter came bounding into the room, her curls bouncing on her back.

"A little concert in Seattle tonight."

"Sure!" she grinned. "I can wear my new dress." Bella had bought a cute little red dress for her advent calendar today (link in my profile).

That night, me, Bella and Ness were in the car on the way to Seattle.

"So, what sort of songs are going to be performed at this thing?" I asked, casually.

"I don't know. Christmas songs, pop songs, love songs. A variation." she shrugged.

"Oh, okay." She didn't seem to know much about this concert, I wonder why she wants to go so badly.

When we eventually arrived at the theatre that the concert was held at, Bella jumped out and grabbed Ness from the back. She looked nervous.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah! I'm fine." she said a little too perkily.

"Okay." Why wasn't she telling me?

We went in to find our seats. Just as the lights went down, and a man came on stage to introduce an act, Ness nudged me. "Daddy, I don't feel too good."

"I'll take her to the bathroom." Bella offered.

"It's okay, love. I can take her, you stay here and watch the concert." After all, it is Bella who wanted to come to this thing.

"No!" she whisper-yelled, then winced. "I mean, I want to take her."

"Alright then, see you in a minute." I whispered.

Bella grabbed Ness' hand and led her out the theatre.

The man on the stage finished introducing the act (I wasn't paying attention so I didn't hear who was performing) and walked off the stage. Everybody applauded.

A women walked on stage, sat down at the piano that was placed in the corner and started to play.

I heard something to my left, and saw Ness slip into the seat beside me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked her quietly.

Ness just grinned, winked and settled down in her seat.

"Where is she?" I asked again.

She didn't even turn to face me, and I swallowed a groan. What was going on tonight?

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the stage.

_Heart beats fast_

Wait, that sounds like...

_Colors and promises_

My gorgeous wife walked onto the stage, and I gasped. I saw Ness grin out the corner of my eye.

_How to be brave?_

What is she doing?

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Is she...is she singing to me?

_One step closer_

She hit the high note perfectly.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

Oh my god.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

If I was still human, I would be in tears right now.

_Time stands still_

She started to really get into the song. Showing true emotion on her face.

_Beauty in all she is_

She winked at Ness.

_I will be brave_

She pulled the microphone off the stand, and started to move around the stage.

_I will not let anything take away_

How have I been with this amazing woman for almost three years, and not known that she has the most amazing voice I have ever heard?

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

God, I love her.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

Wow, she seriously has a gift for song-writing.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

She held on the long note.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

"So have I." I mumbled.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

I heard sniffling from next to me. I looked over and saw Ness wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. I put my arm around her, and pulled her close to me.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Thousand? How about forever.

Once the concert was over, me and Ness went straight to the stage door.

Bella was one of the first out, and she received a huge applause from everybody waiting. She grinned sheepishly and waved slightly.

She walked right to me, and hugged me tightly. "Like it?" she whispered in my ear. I pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"When you become famous, promise to take me to the Grammy's?" I said, seriously.

She laughed, and leaned down to pick up Ness, she was yawning widely.

"Let's get home." she said.

Once we had gotten home and put Ness to bed in my old room, me and Bella joined the rest of the Cullens in the lounge of the main house.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" Alice asked innocently.

"Wait," I narrowed my eyes. "Did you all know about this?"

"Who do you think helped her write the song?" Alice grinned.

"Who else could have encouraged her to go for it?" Esme smiled.

"And who else has connections to the manager of the theatre, and managed to persuade them to let Bella perform?" Carlisle pointed out.

"So you were all in on this?" I asked.

"Yep." the room chorused.

"Well, thank you." I smiled and put my arm around Bella. "It was amazing."

"Bella, if I had your voice, I would so send my singing to an agency or something." Rosalie said.

"What, me? No way. I'm not that good." Bella scoffed.

"Love, if we didn't think you could, we wouldn't say it." I pointed out.

"You're all just being sweet," she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go and check on Renesmee." she ran up the stairs.

"We're getting her famous." Emmett whispered as soon as she was gone.

"Oh yeah." the rest of the room said in unison.

**I hope you guys liked! You'll either get a very early update tomorrow, or a very late one as it's my 17th sisters birthday party, and all my family will be here.**

**I imagine Bella's voice to be a cross between Taylor Swift and Christina Perri. I love, love, love Christina's song 'A Thousand Years' and, as it was written for Bella and Edward, I thought it deserved to be in a chapter. Check it out! In the music video, it has clips from Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

**I will see you guys sometime tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas (11 days!).**

**Please review! Now my aim is 150-200.**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	15. Letters and Literate

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon (though who would want to own that pile of sadness, I don't know), Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.**

**I only posted the last chapter a few hours ago, and it already has 8 reviews! Thank you, my lovelies. You don't know how much it means to me.**

**By the way, when I post this it is 1:10 in the morning, so it will probably say I posted it on the 14th of December. Trust me when I say, that in my time, right now, it is the 15th of December.**

**Enjoy this little look into Renesmee's mind. This chapter is shorter than usual because it is in a different format.**

**Oh, and I didn't really want to say this in the chapter because it didn't really make sense, so I'll say it here. Ness' advent present link is in my profile as always.**

**See you at the bottom.**

Chapter Fifteen

Letters and Literate

Renesmee's POV

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, though I tend to go by Nessie (apart from my mom. She insists on calling me by my full name), so just call me that. I personally think my name is awesome._

_Renesmee is a mixture of my grandma's names, Renee and Esme, and my middle name, Carlie, is a mixture of my grandpa's names, Charlie and Carlisle. Mommy came up with it when she was pregnant with me. At first, everybody was a bit wary because it is a bit unusual, but after a while they realized it fit me perfectly._

_I am one year old, and you may be wondering how I'm so good at writing, so I'll tell you how._

_I'm half-vampire and half-human. I'm only telling you this because you may get a bit confused when I'm still writing to you in a thousand years - and I know you won't tell anybody._

_I have the best mommy and daddy in the world, and they have got me the coolest advent calendar this year. They have bought me twenty-four little presents, and I open one every day! So far I have gotten an iPod, stuff to keep me warm, clothes, a teddy and more stuff. It's so cool!_

_Today, I got pink bow bracelet: it's really pretty._

_I went to visit you a few days ago, although, I don't think it was really you. I mean, you are so busy at this time of year, and you have every single child in the world to look after. Why would you go to Port Angeles and give up so much of your precious time? Was it your elves who impersonated you? Or somebody else. Jack Frost? I don't know. _

_Anyway, now that you're all caught up, I am writing to you to properly tell you what I would like for Christmas, because I fear that your helper-Santa may forget something._

_For Christmas this year, I would like my entire family (human, vampire and werewolf), to have a fabulous Christmas. And when I say fabulous, I mean the best ever._

_Also, daddy and uncle Jasper have lots of guitars for me to use, but my hands are much smaller than theirs. So, I would like a Nessie-size guitar. Preferably pink. Preferably with 'Renesmee Cullen' written down the neck like Taylor Swift's guitar. And, if you have space on your sleigh, I really would like a signed picture of her (Taylor Swift). Us Cullens are huge fans of her._

_Now, this request is a rather odd one...but here goes. I would love it if you could find a girl who is perfect for Jake. I know he has imprinted on me (imprinting is a weird werewolf thing, where they love their imprint with all their heart and will do anything for them), but I'm never going to feel that way. Come on, he's practically my big brother!_

_So, best Christmas ever, pink guitar with my name on, signed picture of Taylor Swift, and a girl for Jake...I think that's about it._

_Thank you so very much for reading my letter. I will make sure to leave out mince pies or cookies on Christmas Eve. Oh! And carrots for your reindeer. Send them my love._

_One last thing..._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Best wishes,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

_xxx_

**I know this chapter was so short, but can you imagine Ness writing an 1000 word letter to Santa...don't answer that.**

**So, I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please review and get me to 150 before this ends? Maybe even 200? That'd be fabulous!**

**Much love (more if your throw a review my way),**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	16. Visions and Visits

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight - the painful truth. BUT, I do own Twilight Scene It on my iPod, Wii and the board game!**

**You guys have got me up to 132 reviews! That's 15 in one day. Yowzah! I love you all so much - you have no idea.**

**FanFiction will probably say that this was uploaded on the 15th of December, but you'll have to trust that for me it is Sunday the 16th.**

**I leave you to Bella Cullen's thoughts!**

Chapter Sixteen

Visions and Visits

Bella's POV

"I know something you don't know!" Alice ran into mine, Edward and Renesmee's house, singing.

"When don't you?" I grinned.

"Hmmm..." she said, deep in thought. "Not often." she admitted.

"So, what is it this time?" I sat on the sofa, and patted the space next to me. She took the hint and plonked herself down.

"Well..." she trailed off.

"Just tell me, Ali." I rolled my eyes.

"You're taking all the fun out of this." she pouted, then grabbed my hand. "Come to Carlisle's house."

When we arrived there, the first thing I saw was Edward, Renesmee and Jacob. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Dunno." Renesmee shrugged her delicate, little shoulders. "Me and daddy were just watching 'Santa Clause'."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, then turned to Alice.

"Seriously Ali, what did you see?"

She winked and suddenly four people appeared in the room.

"Oh my god!" I squealed. "Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya!" I ran up to the four vampires and hugged them in turn.

"Well, this is a surprise." Carlisle laughed, shook Eleazar's hand and hugged the female Denali's.

"What are you doing here?" Esme asked, hugging the coven.

"Well," Tanya smiled. "It's nearly Christmas, and we haven't seen you for months...so here we are!"

"Yes, here you are." Emmett grinned, hugged all the women visitors and slapped Eleazar on the back (he winced). Renesmee giggled, and the Denali's eyes shot to her.

"Ness!" Carmen squealed. I swallowed a growl, but apparently I didn't do a very good job. "Oops, sorry." she apologised.

"Are you still mad about that?" Kate grinned.

"Yes." I said defiantly. "My child is not the Loch Ness monster."

Carmen rolled her eyes playfully, before running to Renesmee and swinging her up into her arms.

"Carmen!" my daughter said excitedly.

"Hello little one." Eleazar walked up to her and ruffled her hair. Renesmee reached up and placed her palm on his face.

She has started to use her gift less and less, as she realised it is easier to communicate without having to have physical contact. It almost makes me sad how she has lost that part of her.

I don't know what she showed him, but it made Eleazar and Edward smile.

"How long are you guys here for?" Esme asked, as Tanya and Kate walked up to greet Renesmee, who was still in Carmen's arms.

"We're not sure." Tanya shrugged. "It was sort of a spur of the moment decision."

"I only saw it a few hours ago, while they were running." Alice piped up.

I nodded in understanding.

"So," Kate started. "No more drama?" she teased.

"Nope, all gone." Emmett laughed.

"Good. You guys have had far too much of that." Eleazar said.

"I agree." Carlisle put his arm around his wife.

I suddenly remembered about Jake. I quickly looked over at him. He caught my eye, and wrinkled his nose. I rolled my eyes at him, and he grinned. I giggled, and everybody turned to look at me.

"Um-" I tried to come up with an excuse. "Never mind." I bowed my head.

The room laughed. I looked over at Jake and he was doubled over in laughter. I glared at him.

"Anyway," Carmen set Renesmee on her feet. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could take you on a tour of Forks...but that would be a seriously dull day..." Emmett suggested.

"Or we could all go up to Seattle, or Port Angeles." Esme said.

"Why don't we just watch Christmas films!" Renesmee said happily.

Me and Edward exchanged glances. "That sounds like a great idea." I grinned.

"Okay." Tanya agreed, smiling. "I haven't seen Santa Clause 2 in a while."

"That is a pretty awesome movie." Jasper nodded.

"Yay!" Renesmee clapped her hands and ran out the front door. The disc was at our house.

"Do you let her run back and forth all the time?" Kate asked, curiously.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Carlisle owns the woods between our house so nothing could happen to her."

"And I'd like to see something catch Ness, she is super fast." Alice grinned. I let the nick-name slide for once - we had too many arguments about that.

"So, Bella. How are you doing with the shielding thing? Still improving?" Kate asked, mischievously.

"I guess," I laughed.

"Why don't we test that?" she beckoned us all outside. I almost collided with Renesmee as she ran back inside clutching a DVD case.

"Honey, do you mind waiting a second. Kate wants to try something."

"Okay, mommy." she threw the disc onto the sofa and followed us all outside.

"Who wants to go first?" Kate rubbed her hands together.

Nobody said anything, and I stomped my foot. "Don't you guys trust me?!"

"I'll do it." Edward raised his hand. "Without Bella, we would have all been hurt by Jane in the battle." he pointed out.

"Right, this one is on full power." Kate warned, and placed her hand onto Edward's.

I hadn't practised in a long time. I closed my eyes, and pictured my shield. Whenever I see it in my head, it's translucent, and shimmering. I visualized it expanding, closing in on Edward until it slipped through him. I did all this in milliseconds, and when we could see the electricity surging through Kate's hand, Edward made no reaction.

I waited until Kate pulled away, and then let it snap back to just shield me. "Booyah!" I punched the air. Edward chuckled.

"Well done, love."

I turned to look at Renesmee, who was grinning. "Great job, mommy. Can you try it on me?"

"Honey, I-" I started. I didn't trust it enough to practise on my daughter. Edward can handle pain if I slip up...but Renesmee? I don't know.

"Go on." Edward encouraged. That's when I knew how much faith Edward had in me. He believed I could do it so much, he was willing to risk our daughter being in pain. That sounds weird, but it was so sweet to me.

"Okay," I agreed. Renesmee walked up to Kate and placed her hand on her face (Kate can use any part of her body).

I repeated what I had done before, and Renesmee turned to grin at me. "I don't feel a thing."

I smiled, and she let her hand fall from Kate's face.

"That's enough experimenting for today, I think." Esme said.

"Yay! Let's get to the film!" she ran inside, and I realised that she was wearing her advent present (link in my profile). A dark red, skinny belt. She was wearing it at her waist over a simple black dress. She'd definitely Alice's niece.

I smiled, grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him inside after our daughter.

**So, the Denali's are here! The story wouldn't be complete without them!**

**By the way, I'm debating whether or not to write a one-shot about Jacob falling in love. It would be quite long, but only one chapter. The girl would not be Ness (sorry to Ness/Jake shippers), but I have a way around the imprinting in my mind. So, opinions on whether or not I should write that are welcomed!**

**See you guys tomorrow! School - ugh. Last week at least.**

**By the way, it is 20 to 2 in the morning - I love Saturdays!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please review, maybe we can get to 150 reviews this chapter. That'd be awesome. But I need your help!**

**Buckets of love (a thousand buckets if you leave a review or two),**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	17. Another Vampire and A New Couple Name

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Thank you so much to Mermaid Mania! Again! She reviewed tons of times just because I said maybe we could get up to 150 reviews. I never believed it! I love you guys so much. Now 200 is our goal! Don't worry, I do not expect it this chapter...but at some point it would be great. We're at 159...41 to go!**

**Did you know there are 26 guys in America called Edward Cullen? Awesome.**

**OOH! I watched Breaking Dawn Part 1 again earlier, and I realised that when Edward is performing CPR on Bella, he goes 'C'mon baby, come back to me.'. He calls her baby! Aw! I think I just fell in love with him all over again.**

**Last week of school...I can do this!**

**And, here is (drum roll please) Edward Cullen!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen

Another Vampire and A New Couple Name

Edward's POV

Garrett had turned up in the middle of the night. When he arrived, the first thing he said to Kate was "I go hunting, and when I come back you're gone?!" Her reaction was priceless. She just burst out laughing, rolled her eyes and walked back into the house.

After she had gone, Bella asked "Couldn't you just follow her scent?" He looked sheepish and mumbled "Where were you when I needed advice like that."

With that, he followed Kate inside.

Now it was 8'o clock in the morning, and Bella had gone to wake Ness up.

A few minutes later, my love was walking slowly down the stairs carrying Ness who had her arms around my wife's neck.

"C'mon, honey. You need to get up. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya and Garrett are leaving." I said, rubbing her back.

Her head shot up off Bella's chest, she wiggled and Bella let her drop to the floor. "What?" she said, but ran off without an answer yelling "Denali's!"

Bella and I chuckled. She went to follow her but I grabbed her by the waist. "It feels like we haven't had much Belward time lately." I pouted.

"Belward?" she raised an eyebrow, I shrugged. "Anyway, me singing to you in front of hundreds of people wasn't enough Belward time for you?"

"No, because you weren't in my arms." I tightened my arms around her waist. She giggled.

"Let's go and say goodbye first." she squirmed out of my arms and headed toward the main house.

I sighed and followed her.

When we arrived, we saw Ness clinging on to Carmen's leg. "Please don't go!" she was yelling.

"Aw, Ne-" she noticed Bella standing next to me. "Renesmee, we have to go." Carmen lifted up her up and placed her on her hip.

"Why?" she whined.

"We have lots of stops to make. We're visiting everybody who helped us all with the Volturi earlier this year. We grew quite close with most of them." Eleazar explained.

Ness turned around and held her arms out to Eleazar. He took the hint and gently lifted her out of Carmen's arms and into his. I saw Garrett wink at Ness, and she giggled.

"We'll come back for an hour or two when we've finished the round around the world."

"Promise?" she batted her long eyelashes.

"I promise." Eleazar poked her nose playfully.

"Pinky promise?" she held out her tiny pinky.

He laughed and shook her finger with his.

Ness manoeuvred her body around so she was facing away from Eleazar. She held out her little finger to the other Denali's and, in turn, they all shook it.

Me and all the other Cullens laughed as Kate, Carmen, Tanya and Garrett lined up in front of Ness and Eleazar.

I suddenly noticed a flash of green on Ness' fingers.

"What's that?" I walked over to her and started to inspect her fingernails.

"It came in my advent calendar today (link in my profile)." she explained, wiggling her fingers. Eleazar gently set her on the ground.

"It's the colour of your old eyes. Emerald green." Bella walked up behind me.

"Aw!" Tanya cooed. I had my back to her so I rolled my eyes, and the women in the room, who could see my face, laughed.

Bella leaned up behind me and whispered in my ear, so low that only I could hear. "She is getting red nail polish at some point." I grinned.

"Before we leave..." Kate piped up behind me. "For one last time." I heard a click.

_When the snowman brings the snow_

_Well he just might like to know_

Ness immediately started to dance.

_He's put a great big smile, on somebody's face_

We all joined in.

_If you jump into your bed_

_Quickly cover up your head_

_Don't you lock the doors_

_You know that sweet Santa Claus in on the way_

We all subconsciously moved to dance with our mates.

Ness and Tanya danced seeing as they hadn't mated yet.

_Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day_

_When the kids start singing and the band begins to play_

_Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day_

_Let the bells ring out for Christmas_

_When we're skating in the park_

_If the snow cloud makes it dark_

_Then your rosy cheek's gonna light my merry way_

_Now the frosty paws appear_

_And they've frozen up my ear_

_So we'll lie by the fire_

_'til the sleet simply knocks 'em all away_

_Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day_

_When the kids start singing and the band begins to play_

_Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day_

_So let the bells ring out for Christmas_

_When the snowman brings the snow (when the snowman brings the snow)_

_Well he just might like to know (well he just might like to know)_

_He's put a great big smile on somebody's face_

_So if Santa brings that sleigh (Santa brings that sleigh)_

_All along the Milky Way (along the Milky Way)_

_I'll sign my name on the rroftop in the snow_

_Then he may decide to stay_

_Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day_

_When the kids start singing and the band begins to play_

_Oo-oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day_

_So let the bells ring out for Christmas_

_Okay you lot - take it!_

_Well, I wish it could be Christmas, every day (Christmas day)_

_When the kids start singing and the band begins to play (Oh-oh)_

_Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day_

_Let the bells ring out for Christmas_

_Why don't you give your love for Christmas?_

_(when the snowman brings the snow)_

_(when the snowman brings the snow)_

_(when the snowman brings the snow)_

_(when the snowman brings the snow)_

_(when the snowman brings the snow)_

_(when the snowman brings the snow)_

"That song is so good!" Ness squealed.

"Now, we seriously have to go." Tanya sighed.

Ness lunged for her, but I stopped her - if she hugged her again, they would never leave.

She fought against me, but, of course, it was no use.

"Bye guys." she said sadly, then relaxed into my arms.

**I hope you liked it. I know the majority of this is was made up of the lyrics, but I have to rush because I'm going out to dinner for my sister's birthday. She's 17! Wow.**

**See you guys tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please review (200 maybe?).**

**Much love (way more if you leave a few words behind before you leave)**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	18. Women and Whining

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Thanks for all your reviews for last chapter! 9 reviews for just one chapter. Thanks guys - but the number is going down! Stop it decreasing by leaving a review. Please?**

**I still need one Edward POV chapter idea, and it's the next Edward POV that I can't think of - so I seriously need help...and fast!**

**When I started, I did NOT think I would get this far without missing an update. I'm so proud/happy!**

**Tomorrow, I will be going back through all of the chapters correcting stuff (mummy into mommy, sorry, but I'm British). Oh, and does anybody know the name of a book store in Port Angeles mall (no 'Thunderbird and Whale' suggestions please...though that is pretty witty...)/**

**Now, you can skip this bit and read the story as it's not to do with anything...I just wanted to share it. I found this story online:**

_**A girlfriend gave a challenge to her boyfriend to live a day without her. No communication at all, and if he passed it, she would love him forever. The boyfriend agreed. He didn't text nor call his girlfriend at all for the entire day. He didn't know that his girlfriend only had 24 hours to live, as she was dying of cancer. After a day, he went excitedly to his girlfriend's house. "I did it baby!" But tears fell from his eyes when he saw his girlfriend lying in a coffin with a note reading: "You did it baby...now please do it everyday...I love you."**_

**I know that had nothing to do with the chapter, but I almost cried while reading it...anyway!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter (if you've read to here, type 'Bella is alive after all...isn't that wonderful?' in the comments below).**

Chapter Eighteen

Women and Whining

Renesmee's POV

"Alice," I wandered innocently up to my auntie.

"Yeah," she swivelled around to look at me.

"Can we go shopping? I need to get Christmas presents." I asked.

"Yes!" she screamed, grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We ended up in grandma's room, where grandma was on the computer. She noticed us and looked up.

"Oh, hello darlings!"

"Esme, we were wondering if you would like to come shopping with us in Port Angeles." Alice said.

"Sure! Why not. Just let me grab a couple of things first. Meet you by the car?" Esme agreed.

"Okay!" Alice pulled me away again, this time to the lounge.

"Rose," she barked, and my blonde auntie looked at her and raised her eyebrows (only mommy could raise one, and luckily I inherited it from her).

"Yes?"

I held up my finger to Alice, she took the hint and stayed quiet.

"Would you like to come shopping with me, Alice and grandma?" I asked sweetly.

"I'd love to!"

"Come on then!" I seized her hand, yelled a goodbye to mommy and daddy and ran out to the car, tugging along Rose and Alice. Grandma was waiting for us. When she saw me and my auntie's, she opened the front door and helped me in.

"How come she gets to sit in the front!" Alice whined, but got in the back anyway.

I turned around in my seat to face her. "Because it was my idea." I clicked my fingers sassily and faced the front again. I heard laughs from the back.

We listened to lots of Christmas songs on the way (my request), and when we finally arrived at the mall, they seemed to be playing festive tunes as well.

"What do you think I should get mommy?" I asked, as we walked around.

"Probably some jewellery, and maybe a few books." Grandma suggested thoughtfully.

"And clothes!" Alice squealed.

"Mama doesn't really like fashion." I wrinkled my nose. "I really don't know why, and it's not like she can't pick out nice clothes. She bought me this for today!" I pointed to my chest to show off my advent present of the day (link in my profile).

"It's really pretty." Rose agreed.

"Thank you," I grabbed Alice and Rose's hand and pulled them over to Tiffany's.

I bought mommy a bracelet from there, and daddy a new watch,

We were just heading over to the book store, when I stopped and threw my hands in the air.

"How am I going to buy stuff for you guys?!" I panicked.

We thought for a bit. "We'll split up. When you're buying for me, I'll go somewhere else, then when you buy for Esme, she'll go away and so on." Rose suggested.

"I know what you buy me." Alice sang.

"Don't look!" I protested.

"Not going to happen." Grandma mumbled.

"Anyway, we'll go buy mommy some books, then I'll buy daddy, Jake, grandpa and Sue some clothes...what should I get granddad, Emmett and Jasper?"

"Jazzy needs some new clothes." Alice suggested.

"Same for Emmett."

"And Carlisle."

"Great, then we'll split up." I said, marching off to the book store.

I had only bought for mommy, daddy, Jake, grandpa, Emmett, Jasper and Grandpa, and I already had tons of bags...oh well. I love shopping!

"Right, off you pop." I waved Rose off.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asked.

"Dunno, it was your idea!" I pointed out.

"We won't take long," grandma promised. "Ness is only buying for you." My family were free to call me by my nick-name as long as mommy isn't around.

"Fine," she huffed off. We got to work.

Thirty minutes later, we had done the whole cycle and I had bought for everybody.

"What's the time?" I asked grandma. She checked her watch.

"Three thirty."

"What?!" I almost yelled. "But we left at ten!"

Alice sighed. "I know...shortest shopping experience ever!"

Everybody else rolled their eyes (including me), and walked outside to go home.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's quite short...sorry! I had to help my mum with her school nativity, and I only got home 40 minutes ago. It's past my bed-time and I haven't had a shower yet...run!**

**Remember, any suggestions for an Edward POV would be GREATLY appreciated. PLEASE.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Merry Christmas (a week today!).**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 200 before this ends? Please?**

**Tons of Christmas-y love (if you review, you'll win a red convertible just like Rosalie's! Maybe...)**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	19. Parties and People

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**You guys are seriously amazing. 12 reviews for one chapter! Thank you so much. Oh, and SapphiRubyCrys gave me an idea for the next chapter (Edward's POV), thank you! I'm also going to tie in Cardgirl91's idea. Thank you. I will use both of these tomorrow.**

**Only 20 reviews until we hit 200! Maybe we can even hit it with this chapter...hopefully! Please?**

**Enjoy this chapter! It's kind of weird...but something that I felt needed to be done!**

Chapter Nineteen

Parties and People

Bella's POV

"Bella." my mother-in-law walked into the living room, looking carefully at a piece of paper in her hand. It was 1:00pm on Wednesday the 19th of December.

"What is it, Esme?" She walked over and handed me the paper.

_Dear Dr and Mrs Cullen,_

_Hi! My name is Jessica Stanley. I am a friend of Bella and Edward. I was wondering if you could pass this letter on to them, as I don't know their address. I know they live in Forks though, as my boyfriend Mike bumped into Bella in the store._

_I am hosting a Christmas party at my place, on the 19th of December at 7:30pm. I'm sorry if this letter has arrived the day of, but if it has, could you call them and let them know?_

_My address is 413 Evergreen Avenue, and my cell phone number is 360-772-184. _

_I really hope they can come, so it would be fantastic if you could pass the message on._

_Thank you!_

_Jessica Stanley._

I finished reading and looked up. I opened my shield, and yelled "Edward!" in my mind. It's so rare that I let him read my thoughts, that whenever he hears them, he comes running.

"Love." he came hurtling into the room, and spotted the paper in my hand. "What's that?"

I showed him the letter, and he quickly scanned through it.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Well," I started. "I kind of want to see the look on people's faces when they see...you know...how I look now."

"Me too," he grinned. "Do you want to call her?"

"No," I shook my head. "Let's surprise them. I'll let Alice play guinea pig Barbie with me-" I paused as a shriek of delight came from Alice's room. "and we can knock 'em dead. It'll be hilarious."

Edward chuckled. "Alright."

"Renesmee!" I called. She came running down the stairs.

"Daddy and I are going to a party tonight at our old friend's house, so you're going to spend the night here, okay?"

"Okay, mama. We can watch Christmas films." she smiled. "By the way, thank you so much for my red nail polish." she waggled her fingers. She had red nails on one hand, and green on the other.

"My pleasure, honey."

A few hours later, I was being held hostage in Alice's bathroom.

She hadn't put too much visible make-up on me, but she coated tons of (unnecessary) creams and different types on gunk.

"Ali, we're vampires. We can't get spots or anything, why are you doing this?"

She swivelled my chair around to face her. "Because it's fun." she said sternly. "Now, any more questions, or can I continue making you even more gorgeous?"

I turned my chair back around and waved my hand for her to proceed.

Half an hour later, she was done with my hair and make-up. Now time for clothes. She dressed me in a black dress that reached just above my knee. It was sleeveless, and it was lacy up until my chest. When it reached there, a layer of cotton appeared under the lace. I loved it. On my feet, she gave me black stiletto heels with an open toe with a cross over design that has sparkling gems at the front.

Death traps.

She shielded my eyes, and led me to her full length mirror. When she let me see, I gasped. I looked gorgeous, but there was one problem.

"Alice, I'm going to fall flat on my face in these shoes!"

"That's what hubbies are for. Edward won't let you fall." she explained.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Fine, what's the time?"

" 'd better get going." she shoved me towards the door, and, of course, I stumbled.

"Told you!" I screamed, as I tried to stop myself from falling on my butt. I grabbed onto the counter, trying not to squeeze too hard (I would dent it).

She just laughed and tugged me out the room and down stairs. As we walked down, I held tightly (not too tightly) on to the banister.

At the bottom of the steps, was my lovely husband. He noticed me, looked me up and down, and grinned.

He held out his hand for me to take as I stepped down off the last step. "You look gorgeous, love." he kissed the back of my hand.

"Told you!" Alice sang as she skipped past us.

"Wait!" I called, she spun back around. "Do I have a jacket?"

She stared pointedly at Edward, and carried on walking.

"Oh," I said to her retreating figure. "I get it. Come on." I walked outside to the Volvo, Edward clinging on to my hand.

"Why don't you have a jacket? It's Forks. People will wonder."

"You give yours to me." I said simply, and slid into the car. I caught him nodding out of the corner of my eye.

When we arrived at 413 Evergreen Avenue, there was a huge banner reading 'Merry Christmas'. Edward pulled up outside, checked nobody was looking before using his speed to quickly run over to let me out.

We walked hand in hand up the path, and walked through the open doors. Loud music came from inside.

As soon as we walked in, everybody turned to look at us, and a few didn't manage to stifle their gasps at my vampire good looks.

I smiled sheepishly, and looked to the ground, gripping Edward's hand tightly.

"Edward! Bella!" Jessica came running up to us, grinning. "I'm so glad you could come! Did Esme and Dr Cullen pass on my message?"

"We live right around the corner from them, so we were there when the letter arrived." Edward explained. Jessica's eyes flickered to him, and widened.

"Oh, right."

Mike noticed us, and joined Jessica. "Hey!"

"Hi Mike,"

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek (like family do, not lovers).

The rest of the night continued in this way. People from high school noticed us, were overwhelmed by how different I was and stuck with us for the rest of the night.

At 10:00pm, we were seriously ready to go home. And I was getting tired of chucking wine and other alcohol that I was offered, into a bush. So, we made our excuses to leave. Which consisted of we have to get up early in the morning, and Renesmee was waiting for us. That last excuse, of course, triggered more questions so we ending up leaving at 10:30pm.

"Well," I said as we walked into the Cullen house and fell on to the sofa. "That was interesting."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Once this is uploaded, I will fix any mistakes in previous chapters.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Merry Christmas (6 nights!).**

**Please, please review! Maybe we can get up to 200 reviews for this chapter.**

**Tons of love (more if you review, and even more if we reach 200 for this chapter!)**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	20. Meadow and Mommy

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**4 REVIEWS UNTIL 200! Please keep going! We will probably hit it this chapter! Yay! I will shout out my 200th reviewer, so get in there guys!**

**By the way, I've had Kiss You by One Direction on repeat for the last hour...love them! I can't wait for the music video.**

**It's the last day of school tomorrow! And I finish early (1:30) so hopefully you'll get a long chapter tomorrow. I have to start writing Christmas Eve and Christmas Day's chapters, because I'm leaving early on Christmas Eve and I'm posting both chapters then! So they'll both have to be written by the 23rd...I'll find time! Hopefully...**

**This chapter links both Cardgirl91's idea, and SapphiRubyCrys's idea. However, it doesn't follow either of these ideas exactly.**

**Somebody mentioned that Jessica etc. should be in college. They're on Christmas vacation, and they're probably visiting their parents. Also, somebody pointed out that Bella is a vampire, so why does she fall in heels? Well, she doesn't, she manages to grip on to the counter before she does. Hope this helps.**

**To my CRT fans, I probably won't update until the new year...sorry! But the next chapter is super long!**

**I accidentally made this Renesmee's POV, but I went back and now it is Edward's POV like it should be.**

**Sorry for my huge Authors Note, I'm surprised that you're still reading this to be honest! Why are you? Post your reason in with your comment.**

**I'll stop now...enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty

Meadow and Mommy

Edward's POV

"So, I wrote my Santa letter a few days ago." Ness walked in to mine and Bella's room, casually playing with the rubix cube she had gotten today (link in profile). Me and Bella thought that needed to show how clever she was, so we bought her something to exercise her brain.

"Did you now?" Bella said, and glanced over to me. "Can you tell us what you wrote? Or is that against the rules?"

"No, I can tell you." she shrugged, and leaped on to the bed. She chucked the cube into the corner. "Um, I asked for a pink guitar with my name on it."

"Like Taylor Swift's?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ness nodded. "And a signed picture of her...ooh! And for our whole family to have the best Christmas ever."

"That's sweet, honey." Bella smiled.

Bella was shielding her for no apparent reason, but her face suddenly lit up, so she must have remembered something. "Hang on! I also asked for Santa to find Jacob a girlfriend."

Bella threw a panicked glance my way. "But, sweetie, I thought you knew that Jake has imprinted on you?"

"I do...but why me? Why couldn't he imprint on somebody else?" my daughter pouted. I agree.

"I know it's unfair. You've sort of had Jacob handed to you, and you're expected the spend the rest of you life with them." I sympathised. Everybody knows that I don't exactly approve of Jacob's feelings. To be honest, I think Bella hates the idea more though.

I'm so glad she attacked Jake when she found out. Not including the fact that she broke Seth's bones...

"I agree." she said, still pouting.

As quick as a flash, I grabbed my daughter's hand and pulled her on to my back. I caught mommy's hand, and tugged her along behind me. I ran out the house and into the woods. I just kept running, my legs pounding, showing no signs of stopping soon.

"Daddy." Ness whispered into my ear. My strides didn't even falter. "Where are we going?" I paid no attention. I barely knew where I was going.

Eventually, I slowed down, and dropped her to the floor. Bella managed to steady her before she fell over, though I never would have let her fall.

Bella smiled. She, at least, appeared to know where we were, even if Ness didn't.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly. Suddenly, Ness' thoughts became unshielded.

_"It's obviously somewhere important, as daddy just upped and left without a second thought...is upped a word? I don't know._  
_Oh well."_

I think it is a word.

I led her through some trees, until we came to a clearing. She gasped. I heard her thoughts again.

"I finally get to see the legendary meadow!"

I smiled, and she walked further in.

_"The meadow is rather large, and it's full of long, dark green grass, no flowers though seeing as it's December). Although, I seriously don't know how the grass is so luscious this time of the year. But, thinking about it, I doubt daddy would let the grass die in their special meadow."_

She walked to the middle, and sat down in the grass. Luckily, it hadn't rained for a while so it wasn't wet. She hugged her knees. I sat down opposite her, put my legs in a V shape and Bella sat in the middle of them. She leaned back into my chest.

"Daddy, why are here?" she asked gently.

"I don't know." I shrugged, and she giggled. "It just felt right. Just then, her thoughts became clouded again. Bella was randomly moving her shield in and out, she does this from time to time, just to annoy me.

Apparently, Ness decided to start a conversation. "So, if you don't want me to be with Jake...who am I allowed to be with?" She must have noticed my confused expression. "When I'm older of course." she added on the end.

"Nobody." I growled playfully, and mommy nodded.

"What?!" she said, appalled. She thought I was serious when I growled! "Don't you want me to be happy?" Her thoughts were now available to me. What the hell is Bella doing?

_"They are so selfish! I can't be their little girl forever! I can be theirs and theirs alone for like 20 more years, but at some point, I'm going to fall in love!"_

Bella decided to do something about Ness' annoyed expression, because she spoke up. "Oh, sweetie!" Bella laughed. "We were joking!"

"I wasn't." I grumbled, but winked at my daughter.

"Honey, we were totally kidding. Lighten up." Bella pretended to punch Ness' shoulder.

"Oh okay..." Ness trailed off and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm an idiot."

I decided to start speaking now. "Honey, when you came into my life at first...I seriously didn't know how to react." I admitted.

"He was just worried about me." Bella added.

"And I decided on the wrong thing. I freaked out, and blamed you for what was happening to your mom."

"Wrongly." my wife piped up again, but received a glare from me so she made a show of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"When you were born, and I knew that your mom was going to be okay, I got to actually think about the fact that I was a dad." I grinned, remembering. "When I properly thought about it, adding to the mix that my love was going to be absolutely fine, I knew my life was going to be perfect from there on out as long as you two would be a part of it." Tears started to well up in Ness' eyes, and she dove into Bella's outstretched arms.

"I love you both so much." she sobbed, and I laughed silently. "I promise to never fall in love." Bella and I laughed harder.

"We give you permission to love, but when you get all grown up, you still have to say you're related to us. Sisters and brothers. Promise?" Bella said.

"I promise." Renesmee giggled. "Of course I promise."

My hand snaked to her neck, where she was wearing the locket Bella bought her last Christmas. I opened it, and she lifted her head from her mom's neck.

" Plus que ma propre vi." I read softly.

"That's how much I love you." Bella finished. This brought on a whole other wave of tears to come streaming out of Ness' eyes, and she bowed my head once again.

"I am where I belong. With the two people I love and trust the most"

I smiled.

_"Plus que ma propre vi...I may start saying that."_

"Me too," I said softly.

**I hope you guys liked it! As I have already said, it was inspired by Cardgirl91 and SapphiRubyCrys. Thanks guys!**

**I'll see you guys tomorrow! End of school then! Yay!**

**Review 5 times and we hit 200! Woohoo!**

**Merry Christmas (5 days to go!)**

**Lots of love,**  
**Cassie**  
**xxx**


	21. Wizards and Winning

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. :(**

**SCHOOL ENDED TODAY! I'm so happy. Yay :)**

**I made a mistake yesterday, first I posted Chapter 19 twice (whoops), and then I accidentally wrote Renesmee's POV when it was supposed to be Edward's POV. I corrected it, thanks to the people who pointed it out to me.**

**So, the world was supposed to end today...well, I'm here so I'm guessing people were wrong. Just because the Aztecs stopped writing the calendar when they got to 21/12/12.**  
**Maybe their hands just got tired from writing on those huge wheel of theirs. Or they got bored and thought 'I wander what would happen if we just stopped here...'.**

**WE'RE UP TO 219 REVIEWS! I love you guys to the moon and back... a billion times! That's like...8 billion days! Wow. Thanks to BrtAg1209 for being my 200th reviewer! I am still having trouble believing that I have this many reviews...:)**  
**My goal is now 225 (which we'll definitely hit) - 250 (which is slightly less unlikely). Keep reviewing! You seriously have no idea how much it means to me.**  
**Remember to log in when you review so I can reply. I keep getting Guest reviews...I can't reply to those!**  
**Anyway...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Wizards and Winning

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee!" I heard mommy scream from upstairs. I hurtled towards the sound of her voice.

I ran into to mom's room and saw her kneeling on the floor, praying (lifting both her arms up and down).

"Uh, mommy. What are you doing?" I sat down beside her.

"I won," she turned around to grin at me.

"Won what?!" I said, excitedly.

"2 tickets to-drum roll please." I hit myself repeatedly on my thighs. "the Wizard of Oz!"

I screamed and jumped in the air. The Wizard of Oz is my favourite movie EVER! "Oh my god!" I was still jumping up and down. Mommy got up, grabbed both of my hands and jumped with me. "When is it?"

Mommy stopped jumping and walked over to her computer. She read the email on her screen for a second, then turned back to me. "Today!"

"How is that possible? Wouldn't they have told you beforehand?" What sort of company tells people who have won tickets to musicals, the day of the show? Not a very good one.

"No, um..." mommy trailed off. I narrowed my eyes.

"What did you do?"

"The email was sent one month ago..." she grinned sheepishly.

"You didn't check your email for a month?!" I screeched.

Her eyes darted around the room, trying to come up with an excuse. "Why are we standing around talking about this? We need to get to New York!"

"New York?!" I pulled at my hair.

"It's okay," mommy was running around the room, throwing stuff into a bag. "We can run. It won't take that long."

"What time is the show?"

"Seven thirty." mommy threw herself down on the bed, closed her eyes and put her hands over them.

"Come on then!" I pulled at her arm. "We need to get to the big Apple!"

"What's this about Apples?" daddy walked into the room looking puzzled. He took in mommy's still form on the bed, and sat down beside her.

"We're going to New York!" I squealed excitedly.

"We are?" daddy raised his eyebrows.

"Not you." mommy mumbled, and sat up. "Just me and Ness. I won a contest."

"And you only just found out about the tickets? Are you sure the show is today?" He was confused, that could be seen from his face.

"Yeah, I forgot to check my email again." she said quietly.

Daddy rolled his eyes, and punched mommy's shoulder playfully.

Mommy suddenly disappeared. There was a yell from the kitchen. "I need some more of those brownies again for the trip! Ness is going to need food!" Daddy chuckled.

We heard more footsteps hurtling downstairs.  
"I'm on it!" Esme yelled. We both chuckled this time.

An hour later, my backpack was full of brownies, crisps, cereal bars, my rubix cube, pyjamas (the show ends late) and my new pumps from my advent calendar (link in profile). I was wearing trainers to run, in case it was muddy. But, of course, I couldn't wear trainers to the theatre.

Daddy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I ran to him and he enveloped me into a hug. "Keep safe." he mumbled into my shoulder.

"Of course I will, daddy. Mommy will be there." I smiled.

He pulled away, kissed my cheek and stood up. He walked up to mommy, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. I turned away in disgust, wrinkling my nose. Daddy's acting like we're going for weeks. It's a few hours!

"Overreaction!" I sung.

"Oh, shh." mommy turned around to look at me. She kissed daddy one last time, and I pulled my backpack on. I ran over to mommy, grabbed her hand and we both waved to our family. Daddy, grandma, grandpa, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all here to see us off. Jake was at some tribe meeting. He'd find out soon enough that I wasn't in Forks. I hope daddy tapes his reaction...ha.

"Be careful!" daddy warned us. "The world is supposed to end today." I giggled and we took off running.

After about half an hour, I let go of mommy's hand and took off my backpack (still running). I unzipped it, fumbled about for a bit and finally found the tub of brownies. Mommy was at my side, and she held out her hand for the backpack so I could open the tub. We were doing all of this while running, it's second nature to us (as daddy says). I handed her my bag, opened the tub and pulled out a gooey brownie. I put the lid back on, and reached out for my bag. I stuffed the tub back in, and threw it on to my back.

We carried on sprinting to New York. Every so often, I would select something else from my bag to eat. Yum.

A few hours later, we were strolling through the streets of New York.

"This place is awesome!" I breathed. "I can't believe daddy's missing this."

"He's been here many a time." mommy laughed.

We rounded a corner, and we saw a huge sign that read 'Wizard of Oz'.

"There it is!" I screeched, and pointed towards it.

"Right, it's only five, so we can go and get you some dinner, then go to the theatre. We'll pick a restaurant near here." mommy said.

We ended up eating at Pizza Express. I love pepperoni, pineapple and sweet-corn pizza.

It was seven by the time I finished (I also had pudding, and we were in no hurry).

We arrived at the theatre once again, and people were already queuing up for the show.

When we managed to get in, mommy bought me a programme, a mug and a top. I changed into it in the bathroom. When I came out, mommy was flicking through the programme, looking at the cast list.

"This looks really good." she grinned. "I can't wait!

"Me neither." I slipped my hand into hers. Just then, a voice rang through the theatre:

"The seven-thirty showing will be starting in ten minutes. Please make your way to your seats."

"That's our cue." mom smiled, and led me up to the dress circle.

The performance was absolutely amazing. As I thought it would be. Nobody hit even one bum note.

By the time the lights came up for intermission, I was bouncing up and down in my seat.

"This is so good!" I grabbed mommy's hand. "Thanks so much for taking me!"

"My pleasure honey." mommy smiled.

Once the performance had ended, it was ten at night: way past my bed-time. I barely registered the run home. Mommy carried me like a baby the whole way.

However, I was slipping in and out of consciousness, so when we arrived home, I heard mom and dad's conversation. Daddy was waiting in the lounge.

"Bella." I heard daddy whisper.

"Renesmee is asleep."

"I'll take her up to bed. Hang on a second." I vaguely registered myself being transferred to my daddy. He ran smoothly up the stairs, placed me on my bed and slipped me out of my socks, shoes and coat. Mommy had thought ahead, and I got dressed in my pyjamas in the theatre bathroom before we left. Good thing, because I would definitely have to wake up if I had to change.

"Goodnight ,my darling." daddy kissed me on my forehead, and I slipped into a deep slumber: finally succumbing to the sleep that was pulling me in.

**I hope you enjoyed! I watched Arthur Christmas for the first time today: awesome!**

**It is so nearly Christmas! I can't believe I have nearly completed a second story. :) Yay!**

**I'll see you guys tomorrow! I'm off to my grannies house for a gingerbread house making contest. I'm going to OWN it. Wish me luck.**

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Please, please review and get me up to 250 before Christmas day.**

**Much love (you get some of Esme's amazing brownies if you do! Maybe...)**  
**Cassie**  
**xxx**


	22. Gingerbread and Great Fun

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight...god, I wish I did. I'd have enough money to...buy the moon! Probably not...but oh well.**

**I only got 7 reviews last chapter...you guys have lost your magic. Please keep reviewing! There is only 4 more chapters of this story, so we're drawing to a close here...this an been an amazing journey. I seriously think I have grown as a writer.**

**Does anybody have any requests for outtakes? I'm already writing Charlie and Sue's wedding, any more you would like me to write? All suggestions welcome.**

**Another little story I found online, you can just skip the rest of the bold words if you want.**

**There was a girl playing in the park. She found a photo of a little boy, in a bush at the playground. She kept the picture, but forgot about it until she was married. Her husband saw it in her wallet, and asked her who it was. She said that he was her first love. He smiled, and said that he had lost that photo when he was nine years old.**

**Unlike the last story I posted, this one is happy and cute. :)**

**Anyway, over to Bella. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Gingerbread and Great Fun

Bella's POV

"Renesmee." I gently shook her shoulder. It was nine in the morning, and my daughter has strict rules about sleeping. She must be asleep by ten at night, and she must be awake by nine in the morning. I always obey these rules, because you really do not want to anger my daughter. Ever.

She didn't stir. "Hon, time to wake up now." I shook her shoulder again.

She moaned quietly, and rolled on to her back. "What time is it?" she groaned.

"Nine," I chuckled.

She shot up. I showed her the alarm clock that was her advent present today (link in profile). She squealed, but then saw the time and frowned. "I thought I said eight thirty today?!"

I furrowed my brow in concentration, trying to remember. "No, you didn't!"

She copied my actions, and meshed her eyebrows together. "Didn't I?"

"No!" I protested. "Vampire memory remember?" I tapped my temple.

She sat back down on the bed, and put her head in her hands. "Oh."

I laughed.

"Wait!" She lifted her head and looked at me. "I did...in my head."

"Right." I stuck my tongue out. "Come on, grandma has breakfast ready."

After Renesmee and Jake had each scoffed down three and a half pancakes (they shared the last one), we told Renesmee our plans for the day.

"So," I started. "We thought that we'd do something really fun today." I looked at Edward to finish.

"We're going to do a gingerbread house making contest!"

Renesmee squealed and jumped out of her chair, clapping her hands.

The whole Cullen family suddenly appeared in the room.

"Did you tell her?" Alice said. Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were all holding Walmart bags. I had sent them to get decorations for the houses e.g. mini marshmallows, silver balls, sprinkles, icing, strawberry laces etc.

Esme walked over to the fridge, and pulled out five big wads of gingerbread that she had made yesterday while we were at the show.

"Yeah," I grinned. "I've come up with the teams."

Alice ushered us all the dining room table, and we all sat down.

"Right, we are in two teams of three, and one of four. Got it?" My family (and Jake) nodded.

"So, team one is me, Jacob and Renesmee." I held up my finger to Edward's lips. "I've tried not to put too many couples together...to make it interesting." Everybody chuckled. "Anyway, me, Jake and Renesmee make up team one. Team two is Esme, Jasper and Rose, so team three is Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Edward."

I looked around to the room to take in everybody's reactions. The funniest one was Jake's, I have to say. He was wearing a huge grin, going from ear to ear. He's lucky I put him with me and Renesmee. If he was with anybody else...it would awkward, I'll put it that way.

"Okay," I clapped. "Get into your teams, and plan your house! Break." I slapped the table, and everybody got up with their team-mates.

My team went to a corner of the kitchen.

"I have a few ideas." Renesmee said, sitting on a bar stool. "You know when we went to France earlier in the year? I was thinking we could build the Eiffel tower." she suggested.

I looked at Jake, and nodded. I walked over to my daughter, and gave her great big hug. "Well done, honey! Thank god you're here!" She giggled.

Half an hour later, we were cutting our gingerbread into the correct shapes. I had looked up some gingerbread Eiffel towers online...this was going to be harder than I thought.

Team two are building a church, and they were melting hard sweets to make stained-glass windows. Clever, right?

Team three were making a cottage, like one you would find on the top of a mountain.

Truthfully, we chose the hardest thing to make. But I could feel that ours is was going to be amazing.

We were making three layers. The base would be four arches, the middle would be four trapeziums with a small trapezium cut in the middle, and the top would be four isosceles triangles.

At the moment, Renesmee's job is cutting the four triangles, Jake was on the trapeziums and my job is the arches (they are the hardest. Of course). We had already cut two squares (one large, one small).

An hour later, all of our gingerbread was cooked, and we were started to decorate them. We were working on the same pieces of gingerbread that we had cut.

My arches had stripes of icing up and down them creating squares, and on the icing I had sprinkled tons of hundreds and thousands (sprinkles). I lifted up the arches and shook them over the grease proof paper. All the unneeded sprinkles fell off. Then, I placed strawberry laces on perpendicular lines on the top of the arch.

Jake's trapeziums had criss-crosses all over them in different colours of icing. Silver balls were placed in the corner of each cross.

Renesmee's triangles had large crosses in the middle of them, and up and down each line were Jelly-Tots. Then there was a large clump of silver balls at the point of the triangles.

So far, they looked pretty good. My worry is that they won't stick together, and it will all collapse.

The other teams were looking pretty good...but ours looked the best, decoration-wise.

Pretty soon, all the parts were decorated...now we had to stick them all together.

We started with the base. I coated the sides of each arch with thick, sticky icing. I held two arches, Renesmee took one and so did Jake.

We moved them together, pressed each side into it's neighbour and stayed there for two minutes. At the same time, we all let go and moved back...they stayed in place!

The three of us all whooped and cheered, and everybody came up to us to see what the commotion was about. Edward hugged me to congratulate us on managing to create our base. Then they all got back to their own houses.

Renesmee covered the sides of the larger square with icing, and placed it on the top of the arches.

We then repeated the procedure with the trapeziums and triangles. They all worked!

"Yes!" me and my daughter squealed, jumping up and down. Jake rolled his eyes, but grinned.

We slowly carried our creation on the tray, over to the dining room table. Team two carried over their church (which was looking pretty awesome), and so did team three.

The church was quite simple, but the stained glass windows had turned out amazingly well, and they were really effective.

The shack had flakes lined up the outer walls, and After Eights all up the door. Chocolate buttons covered the roof in a cool pattern. There was so much chocolate, that you couldn't even see the gingerbread!

"Who's going to judge it?" Renesmee asked.

"We are." Charlie and Sue walked into the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee squealed and went to hug them.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice said. "Hurry up with the judging!"

We all left the room to let the judges make their decision in peace. Five minutes later, we were all called back in.

"The gingerbread houses are all of amazingly high standard," Sue started.

"Freakishly good." Charlie mumbled.

"But we have made a decision. The winner is..." we all crossed our fingers. "team one!"

Me, Renesmee and Jake all screeched and jumped up and down in a circle, clinging to each other.

"What?!" Emmett screamed, pounding the floor.

"Sorry, but the Eiffel tower shows the most skill." Sue shrugged.

"Ha!" I boasted to Edward, but he glared at me. "I mean...it's not about winning!"

"Thanks." Edward said blankly, but grinned.

"I knew we'd win!" Renesmee jumped into my arms.

**I hope you guys liked it! This was basically a recreation of what I did today! I went to my granny's house, and did this. I made the Eiffel tower. If you want to see the picture of it, PM me with your email address and I'll send it to you. However, two of our pieces broke (a triangle, and an arch), so just imagine there were four not three of those.**

**The next three chapters will also be based on what I do, I hope you like!**

**See you tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas (2 nights till Xmas Eve, 3 until XMAS!).**

**Please review! I'm desperately trying to get to 250 before this story is over...please!**

**Much love (gingerbread flavoured love)**  
**Cassie**  
**xxx**


	23. Trucks and Terrific

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun or any of the Twilight Saga films.**

**I can't believe it's Christmas Eve tomorrow! I have been waiting for Christmas to come again, since December 26th 2011. Finally it's back! 2012 has felt like it's only been 4 months long, it's gone so quickly!**

**You guys reviewed 12 times! You're bringing it back! Only 12 reviews until we hit 250! Nearly there! Maybe we can even get to it this chapter! Hopefully.**

**I'm watching 'Four Christmases' right now with Reese Witherspoon. It's so funny!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This one is all about what I did today, because I did Christmas related stuff! I do not know if this happened in America, but for my story, it has. So don't comment on that please.**

**Here is Eddie!**

Chapters Twenty-Three

Trucks and Terrific

Edward's POV

"The holidays are coming, the holidays are coming!" Ness was singing and skipping through the halls.

"Is the Coke advert on again?" I called.

"Yeah!" she yelled back. "Holiday refreshments is what we bring! Tis the season, it's always the real thing!"

I grinned. Our family loves that advert. That's why I had arranged something special for today.

"When are you going to tell her?" Bella asked, looking up at me from the cage (my arms).

"Renesmee!" I called, grinning at my wife. "Come here for a second!" I heard footsteps come closer and closer until:

"Yes, daddy?"

"You like the Christmas Coke advert, right?" I already knew the answer.

She put her hands on her hips. "Do you have to ask?"

I knew that was coming. "Well, the truck from the advert is coming to Port Angeles, and we're going."

No reaction. I tried again. "We're going to see the Coke truck."

Still, she didn't say anything. Just stood there with a blank look on her face.

I looked down at Bella, who was looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face. I shifted her off my lap, and walked over to my daughter.

"Ne-" I started, but she disappeared.

"Grandma!" I heard my daughter screech from the stairs.

"I think she's happy about it," Bella laughed. She had gotten up from the couch in my room, and was now making her way down the stairs.

"Right!" Ness yelled from downstairs, and Bella giggled.

My daughter reappeared in the room. "When?"

"Twenty minutes?" I suggested.

"Make that thirty. I have to go get Jake."

"I'll come with you to the border." Bella offered. She kissed my cheek, took Ness' outstretched hand and vanished.

I could hear my daughters thoughts get fainter.

"Bella and Ness' futures just disappeared!" Alice yelled, panicked, from her room.

"Don't worry!" I shouted back. "They've gone to get Jacob!"

"Oh, the dog?" Rose called.

I feel like I'm in Outnumbered, I thought before yelling back. "Yeah!"

"Got it!" My blond sister replied.

Half an hour later, we were all on our way to Port Angeles. In my car, there was me, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. My car is going to be smelling of dog for weeks.  
Travelling in Rose's convertible, were Rose, Alice and Jasper, and in Emmett's Jeep were Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Ness and Jake were singing from the back.

"Good tidings to you, where ever you are. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year." Bella joined in. I rolled my eyes, but she nudged me. I sighed.

"Now bring us some figgy pudding, now bring us some figgy pudding, now bring us some figgy pudding, and bring some out here!" I finally gave in, and started singing.

We carried on in this way until we arrived at Port Angeles.  
Ness caught sight of the big, red truck, and screamed. She pointed towards it and started bouncing up and down in her seat.

I pulled over, and got out the car. Jacob leaned over and undid Ness' seatbelt. I ran to my wife's side and let her out.

We walked over to the long queue, and my daughter was still buzzing. The rest of our family entered the line behind us.

"I can't believe we're really here!" she squealed. "With the Coke truck!" Alice grinned at her and mouthed 'Me too'.

"I know, honey." her mom smiled.

"I knew you'd love it." I grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Why do you guys keep doing that?" she whined, smoothing her curls down. "It takes forever in the morning to get it to look like this."

"Really?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I brush it." she shrugged.

"And, to answer your question, it's because you're hair is just too gorgeous not to touch." Jacob teased.

"Haha," she stuck her tongue out and I chuckled.

When we finally reached the beginning of the line, helpers offered us a small can of Coca-Cola each. The vampires of the family refused, but Ness took a can of Diet Coke and Jacob asked for Coke Zero. First, me, Bella and Ness got a picture standing on the podium (there was a stand that was just in front of the truck), just the three of us. Next, just me and Bella. Then me and Bella took turns getting shots with our daughter. Afterwards, Ness jumped on to Jacob's back and we snapped a picture of them. Everybody else got pictures taken in couples, but Ness was included in every single photo. At the end, we asked the (very patient) couple behind us to take a picture of all of us. They agreed, and we all posed.

The Cullens (and Black) finally stepped down, and apologised to the people behind us for taking so long.  
We then walked to the side of the truck. We noticed that on the side were the words 'The Holidays are Coming'. We got Ness and Jake to stand either side of the words.  
Then they got a picture with the giant Santa on the other side. Then I sneaked away, and bought Ness a miniature Coke truck.

You should have been there to see her face when I showed her. She was ecstatic. We hadn't bought her a present for today, because we knew that I could get her a truck (link in profile).

On our way home, Ness was still grinning. "That was literally the best moment of my life."

"Visiting a truck?" Jacob asked, incredulously.

"Not just any truck." Ness shook her head (I'm looking in the rear-view mirror). "The Coke truck!"

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know it's shorter than usual, so will tomorrow's two. Because I have to write three whole chapters today. I have to get started on the next two!**

**Aaaahh!**

**See you tomorrow for Christmas Eve! Remember you'll get two.**

**Merry Christmas (1 night until Christmas Eve, 2 until CHRISTMAS!).**

**Please review! 12 until 250. I'm trying to get to 250 this chapter.**

**Much love (and your town will get a visit from the Coke lorry! Maybe...)**  
**Cassie**  
xxxx


	24. Sauce and Stockings

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight...or Christmas.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! God, I'm excited!**

**You'll get the 25th and final chapter in a few minutes, as I'm not going to be at home tomorrow...**

**Don't think that just because I've posted two chapters in the same day, that I'm going to let you off for not reviewing both chapters...REVIEW!**

**Thanks to my sister who came up with the chapter title of this one. :)**

**I watched The Santa Clause yesterday, it really made me get into the Christmas mood (even more). I haven't been able to watch many Christmas films this year, because I broke up from school so late. Usually, for a week before Christmas, me, my mum, my step-dad and my sister all go skiing and watch tons of Christmas films.**

**But, because we only broke up from school 4 days before Christmas, we couldn't go skiing :(**

**Oh well, it means I got to write this!**

**Thanks to DELIA CULLEN for making me hit 250 reviews! Love ya!**

**Here is Renesmee then! Enjoy the second to last chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sauce and Stockings

Renesmee's POV

"Mama!" I hurtled into mommy and daddy's room. It was nine in the morning, and my new alarm clock had just woken me up. "It's Christmas eve! Santa is coming tonight!"

Mama laughed, and patted the bed next to her. "That's right honey."

"When can I go to sleep?" I asked, sitting down.

"At night." mommy laughed again.

I pouted.

"Sorry, sweetie, but that's not something I can spend money on to fix."

"I know." I sighed.

A few hours later, I was opening my last advent present of the year.

"Go on, Renesmee." mommy encouraged me.

I grinned, and tore off the wrapping. I held up gorgeous pyjamas. The white, short-sleeved top had the silhouette of a unicorn on it, but instead of black, it had a dark purple galaxy design. For the bottoms, there were purple leggings with white horseshoes scattered all over them (link in profile).

"They're gorgeous!" I squealed, and ran over to hug my mom and dad.

"Glad you like them." daddy smiled.

"Like you picked them out." I narrowed my eyes at my dad.

"I helped!" he protested. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was there." he mumbled.

Mommy and I giggled.

"Why do you always gang up on me?" he whined.

"Because we love you, daddy."

"Yeah, right." he said sarcastically, but he grinned.

"Hello!" I heard Jake's voice from downstairs.

"Jakey!" I screeched and ran downstairs. I got to the bottom step and leaped into Jake's waiting arms. I was still clutching my new pyjamas. "Check out what I got!"

"Christmas PJs." he grinned.

"Yeah," I hugged him tight, and he put me down.

_You'd better watch out_

Alice came into the room, closely followed by Jasper, both dancing like maniacs.

_You'd better not cry_

I giggled, and danced with them. Jake joined in, swinging me up into his arms.

_You'd better not pout_

"What the heck is going on in here?" daddy walked into the room, saw us all dancing, and started bopping to the music as well.

_I'm telling you why_

Slowly, the lounge filled with Cullens as they all came to investigate.

_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_He's making a list_

We were all singing along, and making crazy hand gestures.

_He's checking it twice_

_He's gonna find out_

_Who's naughty or nice_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake_

Jake finally set me on the ground, and I started jamming out solo.

_So you better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is comi'n to town_

_Santa Claus is comi'n to town_

_Santa Claus is comi'n to town_

_The kids in girl and boyland_

_Will have a jubilee_

_They're gonna build a toyland_

_All around the Christmas tree_

I was skipping around our tree, still singing along.

_So you better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus (is comin' to town)_

_Santa Claus (is comin' to town)_

_Santa Claus is comin'_

_Santa Claus is comin'_

_Santa Claus is comin'_

_To town_

We all held on the last note, then all collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Come on, Renesmee. Lunch is on the table." grandma came over to me, still laughing.

"Okay," I giggled, and ran into the kitchen.

Laid out on the table, were hundreds of turkey and cranberry sauce sandwiches. I heard Jake come up behind me, he gasped.

I grinned, we both ran to the table and sat down at the places that were laid out.

"Esme, you really didn't have to do this." mommy walked into the room, holding daddy's hand.

"Yes, I did." grandma said. All the Cullens walked into the kitchen, and took seats at the table. "Last year's Christmas, we were all panicked about the...um, the Volturi, so it wasn't as special as it should have been."

Mommy shrugged. "I guess."

Half an hour later, me and Jake were as stuffed as a stuffed toy (we had eaten our body weight in turkey sandwiches).

That night, I was buzzing. I had finally managed to get Jake to go home, and I was just hanging up my stocking.

I hung it on the nail over the fireplace, and ran up the stairs. We were spending Christmas eve night in our little cottage. Tomorrow morning, after I had opened my stocking, we'll go to grandma's. At some point tomorrow, me, mommy, daddy and Jake will go to grandpa's house.

I leaped into my bed. "Mommy!" I screeched.

"Renesmee, honey," mom walked in. "You need to calm down and go to sleep."

"I know, mama." I pulled the covers up to my chin, and lay back.

"I love you so much...Nessie." Mommy and I grinned, but she wrinkled her nose. "No, I can't do it Renesmee." I rolled my eyes.

"You going to sleep now, darling?" daddy walked in, and sat on the opposite side of the bed from mommy.

"Yeah," I yawned. "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy."

Mommy leaned down, pushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too mama."

Daddy repeated mommy's gesture and words.

"Love you too daddy."

Mommy and daddy walked to the door, and mommy flicked the light off. "Merry Christmas Renesmee." my parents whispered, walked out of my room and shut the door.

Everything went black.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered to the darkness, and closed my eyes.

**I'll thank you all next chapter, as it will be posted in a few minutes.**

**I can't believe the next Author's Note I write will be the last one for 'Tis the Season'. This has been one amazing journey.**

**See you tomorrow (for the last time)!**

**Merry Christmas (1 night to go!)**

**Lots of love (Santa will bring you an extra present if you review!)**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	25. Christmas and Claus

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS...EVE! I know it's not Christmas yet, but imagine it is...HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS! As you can tell, I'm a Christian.**

**This chapter is basically what my family does on Christmas day. Pretty much...not including the vampire and werewolf thing.**

**I'll write a proper thank-you at the bottom. **

**This isn't a very long chapter, and I apologise for that...but come on, it's Christmas! Cut me some slack.**

**Here's Bella!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Christmas and Claus

Bella's POV

It was 2:30 in the morning, and me and my gorgeous husband were filling up Renesmee's stocking. "How did we do this last year?" I complained, trying to cram a chocolate orange into it. "The stocking simply isn't big enough!"

"You should've put all the small stuff in the toe, like the satsuma and walnut." Edward sighed, and started unpacking the stocking.

"Why did we even get her them? Nobody ever eats them."

"It's traditional." he shrugged.

"Does Renesmee even like satsumas?" I asked.

He wrinkled his nose. "I think Jacob does."

"Fine," I sighed. "I hope she likes what we got her."

"You picked it out, of course she'll like it."

"Stop kissing my butt, it will ruin your lipgloss." I teased.

"Oh, ha ha." he leaped at me, and tackled me to the ground.

His hands pushed my wrists to the floor as he straddled my stomach. "Surrender?"

"Never." I suddenly flipped him over, and we swapped positions.

He let out a startled "Hey!" and I had to shush him.

"Renesmee's asleep." I laughed.

I leaned down to kiss him.

Five hours later, we heard a "It's Christmas!" come from upstairs.

"Merry Christmas baby!" I called up the stairs. We had been watching 'Four Christmases', but I turned the TV off.

Renesmee suddenly appeared in the room, and she gasped when she saw all the presents under the tree, and her overflowing stocking.

"Thank you mommy and daddy!" she dove right for the stocking, and started pulling out a diary, a new pencilcase, lip-gloss, and lots of other small presents... including a signed picture of Taylor Swift! You should have seen her face...

We had wrapped up all her big gifts, and they were under the tree.

"Santa was really generous this year." Renesmee grinned. "Did you see him?"

"No, we left the house for a few hours so Santa could come and deliver your presents." I lied.

"Oh," she nodded. "Can I open my presents from you guys now?"

"Sure, honey". Edward nodded, smiling. "But I think there are some big presents from Santa there."

Half an hour later, Renesmee was strumming some chords on her new guitar, pink with her name on (Renesmee Cullen), just like she had asked for. "This is so awesome." she kept murmuring.

"Do you want to go to grandma's house now? I'm sure everybody is waiting for you." I spoke up.

"Okay!" she grinned, and put her guitar in the stand that we had bought her. We started to put all her gifts into bags to take to the main house to show everybody.

As soon as we arrived, we were ambushed by Alice. "Merry Christmas, one and all!" she screeched as she pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas Ali." I laughed. "Can we please get in the house? Renesmee is only in her pyjamas." Alice let me go and looked at my daughter, who was standing there shivering.

"Okay!" Alice said brightly, and tugged me inside.

An hour later, we had all exchanged presents.

From Edward I received lots of clothes (LOTS), and a purple iPhone 5! I tried to refuse it, but of course, my plee went unanswered.

Alice and Jasper bought me even more clothes and some books. Rosalie and Emmett did the same. Carlisle and Esme gave me $100, a journal and a new copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

Renesmee bought me a bracelet from Tiffany's, and a heart-shaped locket with a picture of Edward, Renesmee and I in it. "Now we both have one." she said when she gave it to me.

"Sweetheart, do you want to go and get dressed, and then we can head off to grandpa's?" It was now ten, so it was a suitable time to visit him.

An hour later, we had been at Charlie's for 30 minutes.

We had given dad a new fishing rod, and Sue $250. "To help with the wedding." I said when I gave it to her.

Charlie and Sue had bought us both a weekend in Los Angeles! "Just to get away from it all." Sue said.

"Why can't I come?" Renesmee complained.

"Because sometimes parents need time to...well...not be parents." Sue explained, laughing.

"We'll take so many pictures, it will be like you were there." I promised.

"Okay," she shrugged.

Charlie and Sue had bought Renesmee lots of gorgeous outfits. She thanked them nicely: she loves clothes.

I managed to persuade dad and Sue to come and eat at our place, as they were just going to have lunch at the diner.

On our way home, I played Christmas songs (of course) and everybody sang along.

After lunch, we all sat down and watched 'Home Alone'.

"Mama," Renesmee turned to look up at me halfway through the movie.

"Yes, honey?" I whispered.

"Best Christmas ever." then she snuggled into me.

**It's over! :(**

**Don't worry! I still have several outtakes to post. If you would like to read them, put me on Author Alert as they will be posted as a separate story.**

**Thanks to all my fabutastic reviewers. You have all been named down here, in order in which you reviewed:**

**Heidi-Ellabelle, harryginny9, Dixie.f.9, Guest, 2, JasperWhitlockHale1863, A97Rawr, skatergirl659, JustcallmeRiley, sheeiur22, cardgirl91, DELIA CULLEN, Twilightlover (Guest), Web Slinger Spidey, BarbieRachel, BabyA (Guest), wisedomsdaughter, Guest, Laura Andrews (Guest), Guest, Guest, Guest, Leonardo DiCaprio, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, RosalieLilyPotter, Lorelei (Guest), MAY ROSE (Guest), Guest, Nicole-Lavinia1993, Cleo Cullen (Guest), batchgirl67, Mermaid Mania, Rosannajoy, Makaylee (Guest), SapphiRubyCrys, Miss Teri (Guest), Sunshine72, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Team renesmee (Guest), Amy Carlie Whitlock brandon 11, guest, lindseyCullen12, lluvialpz, LoveACullen, wolfgirlrocks, Mermaid mania (Guest), Guest, Guest, Gracie409 (Guest), emma holly cullen (Guest), calzm, DangerousDavid, anessieblack4292, Izzydizzy345 (Guest), BtrAg1209, wolfgirlrocks (Guest), ABarbieGirl, Guest, sailoruranusfan4ever, PerfectlyImperfectGirl, Guest, Izzydizzy234 (Guest), secretjob, guinster360 (Guest), TerryCherry, safi-ri (Guest), Jefferson Writter, Guest, iloveme (Guest), Guest, DELIA CULLEN (Guest).**

**I love you guys so much!**

**Have a very merry Christmas!**

**Please review.**

**Lots of love (you'll get more outtakes if you get me to 300 reviews)**

**Cassie**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Out-Takes

**Hey readers!**

**The first out-take for this story is now up! Check it out and maybe leave a review or two?**

**Suggestions for out-takes appreciated!**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassie**

**xoxo**


End file.
